Dear Anonymous
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: two teenagers find solace in anonymous emails over the net. what happens when they fall in love with their anonymous? and what about that person at school they can't forget? are they related? is anonimitymore familar than realised? R/M
1. Chapter 1

Robin searched through his contacts at his friends - same friends for the past ten years – and sighed. He needed some air; no he needed someone else to talk to.

He logged on to msn and started looking for a new person. He'd come up with the idea a few weeks go but been too scared to act on it. Robin needed someone he could be anonymous with, someone he could spill his guts to, have a whinge and then log off. No getting called a puff for opening up and no repercussions when he faced the person in real life.

He scrolled down the people on line in his country and groaned.

..:. – Obviously a slag looking for online nooky.

)4ever_dead( - he wanted someone he could talk to not another emo.

',I'm;,watchn;,u;, - another groan, this wasn't gonna work.

Giving up hope, Robin scrolled down aimlessly, his finger hovering over the escape key. But then one name caught his eye and he paused.

Screaming.

...hadn't he been screaming for something? Robin had been screaming for years but he never knew what for. Basically he was bored. Nonchalant – that's how his gang described him. But he wasn't uninterested, it only seemed that way. He was screaming. He needed something to live for, not just chase around girls and pull pranks. That'd been fun years ago but gotten old over the years. He was screaming, could it be for this person?

Robin clicked on the profile page and his interest grew as he saw the profile image. Obviously not the real person, which was good – showing they were smart while keeping them anonymous (his one requirement) but the image, was beautiful. A girl in a subway, her image blurred while everything around her was clear. She was overlooked... he eagerly read what was written beneath;

'I hate writing these profiles – how can I sum up my life in a few short words? Well basically I'm fifteen and female attending one of Nottingham's underpaid oversexed public schools. I'm smart and hate sun-dried-tomatoes. Family life sucks but then who's doesn't? I can speak three languages which means that I can insult you three times over so watch it. Only message me for a _real_ conversation and remember: Anyone who says taking candy from a baby is easy obviously hasn't tried it '

Robin found himself grinning as he finished the paragraph. Finally, someone smart and funny and what were the odds – same city as him. He drummed his fingers that might complicate things. What if he knew her, or worse, what if she knew him? The internal debate lasted mere seconds, he told himself that it was lack of competition that made him click Screaming. but even he was kidding himself.

X

Marian snapped her pencil in half with frustration and considered getting out some matching and burning her scribbled over maths book.

Marian was smart and she knew it, able to debate politics and economics with senators outside parliament, quote Shakespeare off by heart and rhyme in Italian but like everyone she had an Achilles heel – Maths. It was the one subject that could bring her to her knees screaming and shaking with nausea.

Thankfully her computer beeped distracting her from her evil burning fantasies. She leapt off her bed and opened the new message but a frown quickly appeared on her face. It wasn't a name she recognised, I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING, meaning it was probably just someone else looking to fool around online. Just as she was about to click delete when I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING messaged her again.

'Persistent lil bugga aren't you?' Marian's interest was caught and she opened the messages.

I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING:

'Hey, r u there?'

I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING:

'Need to talk 2 someone, can't face my friends. I'm not goin away until u talk 2 me so don't even think about it :p'

Marian grinned and typed back.

Screaming.

'Try a therapist – at least then you get actually facial-feedback.'

'Ah but u c I'm blind and can't tell if someone's grinning or frowning' Robin sent back, happy he had a response so quickly.

'If your blind, how r u typing?' Marian smiled coyly, hitting send.

'I have one of those hi-tech computers with a brail keyboard...?' Robin replied quickly.

'Ahh I see, very swish. Well tell me, blind new cyber-space friend, why did u message _me_?' Marian asked.

'Because, while we all scream for something, my voice is hoarse from yelling but my ears ring empty without a reply. Perhaps if I knew what I was searching for...what can I say, your name appealed to me'

'That's either really corny or really sad' Marian paused biting her lip. 'But it would be good to have an anonymous friend...no contact, just spill our guts then log off'.

'OMG! Ten seconds and u all ready get me, I knew u'd b a goodie' Robin couldn't believe his luck.

'So...how does it start?' Marian typed.

'Well we at least need the background details...I'll go first. I'm sixteen and in year ten at a public school in Nottingham England. Parent's r still together and no siblings. Lots of friends...um, boys and girls...ok not stuck up but I'm popular. Everyone knows me and I'm a teacher's nightmare. Good grades when I try, best football player you'll ever meet.' Robin hit send but regretted it when the reply took longer than expected.

'...and...?' Was the message.

'And what?' Robin was defensive to his computer screen.

'I must have misunderstood our relationship – i thought we were going to be honest! I don't care if you sound stuck up – give me the facts. Also, i need a physical description.' Marian boldly typed.

'Ooo a little demanding r we? Fine! I'm the most popular boy in school and am the object of at least thirteen crushes and not a week goes by that I'm not in a new relationship – if you could call them that - i have brown hair, green eyes, tall, slim, athletic – happy now?' Robin sent his message and though he was frustrated he still smiled.

'Very happy thank you' Marian replied. 'One question thou...'

'Hit me' Robin leaned forward in his chair.

'How are you so popular and fighting off the girls and a fab football player if you're _blind_?'

'ahhh lol you got me. What can i say? Not blind but i am eagerly awaiting your personal details...'

Marian chewed her lip debating if she should lie or even just end the instant message conversation. 'It's just some email, what harm could come from an email?' she asked herself, promising to tell the truth, she typed.

'I'm fifteen, also in yr 10 in Nottingham. Female...average height, blue eyes, brown wavy hair, awful pale skin, slender but not a stick...I'm popular but not in the popular group you know? Like there's the jocks and bimbos (no offense as I'm guessing that probs your group) but I'm in the other group. The teachers don't like me overly as I'm about ten times smarter than them and they not it. Parents are divorced, no siblings.'

Robin could imagine her now, curvy, smart and sassy, and he liked it. 'Whoa hold on, you've only known her fifteen minutes.' He scolded himself.

'Ok and your relationship status?'

'Groan*' Marian replied.

'Uh uh doesn't work like that' Robin tutted.

'Fine! Not in any current relationships. Never have been. I've never liked anyone that way and marriage makes me dizzy' Marian sighed dramatically. Djac, her bestie of five years would choke over the fact – she went gooie whenever she saw a bride in a magazine.

'Ok so now we know each other' Robin nodded.

'Not even close' Marian butted in. Both were silent and she quickly typed 'but I'm looking forward to getting to know you'

''

':p'

Robin logged off then, not wanting to take it too fast. He was going to enjoy his new friend, enjoy sharing things with her in a completely noncommittal way...

'Ah who are you kidding mate, you all ready like her' Robin groaned allowed. This was gonna get complicated.


	2. Second Date

To: I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING

From: Screaming.

'After my fifteen years on this planet I have developed a skill so desired, so brilliantly, that it should count as a super power – Multitasking.

Right now for instance? Well, I'm sitting in English pretending to do extra work (I finished the set work ages ago but the teacher has nothing planed for students who are as brilliant as me lol), reading a novel, passing notes to one friend and gossiping with another, listening to music, emailing you _and_…chewing gum – impressive huh?

Seeing as you started our last conversation, I decided it was my turn. Tell me three things you hate.' Marian continued her multitasking effortlessly as she scanned through her iPod for a new song.

'Marian?' her teacher asked her. 'Could you read your answer to number three for us? Describe the religious influence to the play 'The Crucible'?'

Marian looked briefly at her screen to see what'd she'd written: an entire paragraph. She looked back at her teacher and she decided to just give the basics 'well, chiefly I believe Arthur Miller was using the role of the Church, its repercussions and restrains on nineteenth century Salem, as a metaphor for McCarthyism and how both seemed to use fear to dictate a new social structure…' Marian looked around the room. Her friends were grinning at her like she was mad, Eve was shaking her head dramatically but everyone else looked at her like she was speaking tongues.

'Whoa' a boy from a lower level English class had appeared in the doorway. 'Holy shit, I'm so glad I'm not in this class. Who said you couldn't get a proper education at a public school?'

'Thank you Allen' the teacher glared at him. 'Did you have some reason for interrupting my class?'

'Any free computers?' Allen asked.

'No I'm sorry' the teacher looked cross while Marian spun back around to hide her burning cheeks. She always felt so stupid at school - like she was the weird one for actually comprehending the work load. She was used to her friends knowing her brains but every time a new person found out and looked at her like Allen did she wished she could be as illiterate as everyone else.

When she turned back Allen was gone and the teacher had moved on. Marian breathed a sigh of relief and cranked up Sexy Back so she wouldn't have to listen. Her face erupted in a grin though when her new mail icon lit up.

To: Screaming.

From: I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING

'Hello there cyber bud.

Three things I hate: easy.

Shakespeare – can't understand it

Green Beans – I refuse to accept they're a food

Winter – girls cover up and I can't see their bodies.

What are three things you love?'

Marian groaned as she read number three and hoped he was kidding. One more look around the class and she quickly replied.

'I hope you were joking about number three. There's more to a girl than her body y'a know?!

Things I love – easy peasy

Shakespeare – most beautiful works ever

Green Beans – yum

Winter – girls cover up and I can't see their bodies – yay!'

Robin was sitting in Law Studies when his computer beeped up again with a reply. He groaned loudly at the message.

'Come on! I was being serious and you tease me?'

'Ok ok…' Marian replied. 'I don't actually like green beans'

'What about Shakespeare?' Robin asked.

'Love it – I know I'm weird don't b mean' Marian bit her lip.

'I'd never b mean 2 u' Robin replied in earnest. 'But what about Winter?'

'I don't mind it so much but you have to admit, in summer some girls show waaay 2 much skin. I mean, it leaves nothing to the imagination'

Robin chuckled darkly, 'that's the best bit. I like knowing what I'm getting and if they dress that way, their begging me to perve'.

Marian raised her eyebrows, 'So if a girl wears a mini skirt and gets raped – it's her fault for wearing provocative clothing?'

'…I don't know what "provocative" means…'

'lol, skimpy, suggestive, stimulating…' Marian smiled.

'ahhh mental images…wait! What was the question?' Robin grinned.

'4get it' Marian blew her fringe off her face. 'What are you doing anyway?'

'Sitting in class. Supposed 2 b studying about religious law but my brain doesn't work' Robin complained.

'Law huh…no offence but you don't seem like the lawyer type'

'I'm not but my father is and he made me take the class…its not all bad, the teacher is pretty hot'

'ew'

'no joke – he's about fifty-five judging by his wrinkles, overweight but wearing a very tight shirt – _provocative _actually – and when he looks at me through those thick glasses I just melt'

'lol! That's disgusting. I so didn't want _that _mental image. Ps: nice use of "provocative"' Marian giggled noticeably receiving a side glance from Djac and Eve.

'What can I say? Your conversation stimulates by vocabulary' Robin was grinning too. 'Oh man, now my sexy beast of a teacher is asking us all a question or we can't leave for lunch – damn that revealing shirt, I can't concentrate'

'What's the question?'

'"What is Darwinism and why isn't it taught in private schools?" How the hell am I supposed to know?'

'Darwinism is a scientific belief contradicting to genesis and is seen as blasphemous to religious sects' Marian typed quickly as the bell for lunch went.

'What?'

'Just say it'

There was a pause and Marian packed up her things while awaiting a reply.

'I don't know what I just said… but I think it was right because I'm allowed to leave…wow'

'You're welcome. Gotta go 2 lunch, talk 2nite?'

'Definitely'. Robin was left scratching his head as Screaming. logged off.

'Robin? Hello? Earth to Robin?' Much waved his hand in front of his best friend. 'what's up with you today?'

'Nothing I was just…c'mon lets go throw the fottie a bit eh?' Robin didn't want to tell Much about his new friend. He wanted to keep her secret, all to himself. They ran out into the hall, after Robin shot a devilish wink at his teacher who looked confused, and headed for the oval. They met up with the gang on the way.

'Man how did you know the answer to that darwiic question?' Much asked.

'Darwinism' Robin corrected as he slapped Allen on the shoulder. 'I dunno, a lil birdie told me'

'What's this?' Will asked, eyeing a pretty dark skinned girl sitting beneath a tree near them.

'Robin gave the right answer in Law…it was rather intelligent actually' Much shot his friend a questioning look.

'Yeah well no more brainiac talk if you don't mind' Allen spoke up. 'I walked in on this girl – I swear she was a thirty year old professor disguised in a teenager's body – and my brain still hurts'

'Yeah but what did she look like?' John asked.

Allen cocked his head to the side and a slow grin appeared on his face. 'Pretty tasty actually'.


	3. Real Life

'Ok spill' Djac said once they'd seated in their favorite spot for lunch.

Marian who'd just put her bag down looked across at her friend. 'Beg pardon?'

'He-llo?' Eve, who was fully stretched out across the cool grass, cooed. 'You were giggling all through class!'

'No I wasn't' Marian frowned innocently. 'I was describing the role of dictating fascist leaders during the eighteen hundre-'

'Ok you've officially used up your big-word limit for the day' Djac but in. 'but in the last half you were giggling and couldn't stop smiling at your computer…'

'…Err, would you believe I got sent some funny photos?' Marian asked. Djac, Eve, Annie and Alice shook their heads. 'How about a joke email? Or footage of the Prime Minister falling down stairs?'

'Not a chance – you had the look' Alice smiled. 'That "oh my god a guy is making me laugh look"'

'The Prime Minister is a guy' Marian pointed out. Her friends all raised their eyebrows in unison. 'Arugh! I wasn't talking to a guy all right?_' I_ _was talking to an amazing, deep, slightly sex-driven guy_ Marian mentally corrected. 'Can we drop this please?'

'Sure sure' Eve grinned, throwing her long blonde hair back in the sun. Marian stared at her long tanned legs and felt her stomach drop. She wished she could tan, but no, she had white skin (freckle free albeit) and was incapable of tanning. Djac complimented it saying it was "snow white skin" but Marian still wished for skin like Eve or Djac. 'So I've got an idea'.

'Mmmm?' Annie asked, leaning back and closing her eyes in the sun relaxing.

'Instead of sitting here like we do every day, how about we head down to the oval and watch some guys?' Eve suggested devilishly.

'You're such a stereotypical hormonal teen' Marian groaned.

'Hey!' Djac threw some grass at her bestie. 'I said no more big words!'

'Eve, why would we want to leave here? We have a perfect view of all the guys that walk past' Alice spoke up.

'Speaking of which' Djac made eyes at the field ahead. The Jocks were coming. The most popular boys in school were walking down to play footie like they did every day. The girls, even Marian, stopped their conversation as their eyes followed the boys. Heading the pack was the leader, the gorgeous Robin Locksley, and his gang.

'Dibs!' Eve, Alice and Annie yelled at once.

Djac watched the tall one, Will, and swore he looked back at her. 'Oh my god – did he just?'

'Yeah he did' Marian smiled softly.

'W-o-w' Djac fell back onto the grass.

'Sa-woon' Marian laughed. 'Honestly, you've never had a decent conversation, yet one look and you're giddy'.

Djac sighed dramatically. 'You'll understand some day, when you're older'

'Whatever' Marian got up and dusted herself off. 'Ok perves, what do we all want to drink? Usual?'

'But of course' Alice nodded and Marian started off towards the canteen with her friends continued watching the footie game across the oval.

X

The canteen line was famously long, with the disgusting sweaty serving ladies taking their sweet time with the orders. Marian stood in line, blowing her fringe out of the way, and waiting in the heat. Her thoughts drifted back to I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING, they'd barely had a decent conversation but he made her laugh and didn't look at her like she was crazy (hard to look at someone when you're conversing via email but still)…he understood her. She wondered what her father would think of their relationship and grinned. The Senator wouldn't like that at all, her giving out personal details of her life to a stranger, but that made it sweeter. Marian was shoved roughly from behind, breaking her train of thought.

'Oi watch it' she heard a male voice say as she turned. Her eyes popped, it was Robin Locksley. He was yelling at some ninth-grader for bumping her, and half the other people in the line. Marian watched in amazement as the boy settled down the second he saw Locksley. 'Little shit' Robin mumbled and lined up right behind her. Marian chuckled and felt his eyes land on her. 'Sorry' he shot her a goofy smile. 'He's not that little – taller than you actually'

'Um ok' Marian felt herself smiling back. What was it about the popular guy that could make any girl grin? She refused to be one of those and quickly wiped her smile off and turned back around.

'This lines insane eh?' Robin asked her.

Marian reluctantly turned back. 'It's colossal' she agreed with a sharp nod. She half expected Robin to ask her what the word meant but he only smiled back.

'The heat doesn't help' he added. Robin couldn't help but notice that the brunette in front of him had her hair falling down messily framing her flushed face. Not his usual type, but hey it was a girl.

'Bloody global warming' Marian muttered, stupidly feeling the need to make conversation so she wouldn't ogle at the gorgeous creature before her.

'Yeah we really screwed up with that one didn't we?' Robin raised his eyebrows as the line crept forward.

'Undoubtedly' Marian nodded. 'We should've implemented additional precautions sooner'.

Robin looked at her strangely and nodded. '…yeah…'

'Next!' the evil serving lady called.

Marian jumped forward, thankful for the opportunity to be away from Robin Locksley. 'Four iced coffees and an iced choc thanks' she grabbed the drinks, feeling their condensation on her arms, cooling them. She turned back and saw Robin grab a bottle of water and begin walking off. She followed cautiously a few paces behind, not wanting to get in another awkward conversation. Finally she reached the girls and threw them their drinks.

'Ew' Djac wrinkled her nose. 'I hate coffee'.

'That's why I got you a chocolate' Marian smiled, opening her drink.

'Was that Locksley in front of you?' Eve asked eagerly.

'Yeah…' Marian didn't look up.

'No wonder you were walking so slowly - enjoying the view and all' Eve grinned.

'Eve' Marian groaned. 'Please, he's hardly my type. He's just some over-idolized pretty boy with nothing else to him. I need a guy I can talk to and who makes me laugh – not Locksley'.

'You don't even know him – he might surprise you' Djac spoke up, having skulled her iced chocolate.

'Please Djac' Marian watched as he rejoined his gang. 'We wouldn't even be able to hold a conversation if our lives depended on it'.


	4. Heating Up

'Present for: Screaming.

Message: U saved my life today, this is the least I could do. XX

Present From: I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING'

Marian logged on the second she got home and found an adorable picture of two squirrels kissing – a present. She giggled unconsciously, not so much at the cute image but at the two X's after the message…kisses.

'To: I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING

From: Screaming.

Thanks for my prezzie – u shouldn't hav – all the effort makes my act to you seem inconsequential. So I'm guessing you're home, wanna chat?'

The reply took mere seconds, and her online partner had opened up an instant chat.

'So long as it put a smie in your face, my day is made' Robin replied.

'Well, consider me grinning'

'I like imagining you that – makes me smile  but how did you know the answer anyway?'

Marian chewed her lip. 'You know I said I'm smart?'

'yh'

Marian was self-conscious about her brain but decided to go honest. 'Yeah well I don't think you've fully grasped the concept. Seriously, I was quoting Jane Austin at eight'

'...I'm going to pretend I know who that is… Well ok, I now consider you my smartest friend (not much competition, my friends consider grunting a formal conversation) and never underestimate you again'

'lol, my friends don't understand me either. They don't comprehend much unless its celebrities, boys and fashion'.

'I like your friends' Robin grinned. '…hey, u know anything about global warming?' He wanted to ask Screaming. about what the girl in the canteen line had said. He hadn't understood a word but she'd looked so cute he didn't ask.

'I know a bit'

'And what is "a bit" in comparison to us mere mortals?'

'Enough. Y? Do u have an assignment or something?'

Robin didn't want to explain his stupidity so he replied. 'yh'.

'What do you want to know?' Marian asked thinking of Locksley and the look he'd given her in the line at lunch.

'Everything'

'That could take a while'.

'Do u have somewhere else 2 b?' Robin hated feeling jealous for someone he didn't know.

'lol, nope I'm a loner tonight. But the internet might look better on your bibliography'

'Hey! Ur not a loner, ur talking with me. The internet says it all complicatedly, u speak my language…plz?'

And for the next hour Screaming. answered Robin's question's, not just about global warming but about lots of little things he'd always wanted to know. She didn't pause to look up anything, just replied instantly with the answers, and when he asked her to explain, she (as he put it) "dumbed it down" for him without complaint.

'Ok, I've got another question'

'Hit me'

'Is there anything you don't know?' Robin asked in exasperation, wanting confirmation that his cyber friend wasn't some encyclopedia program.

'I don't know much about u…I've been doing all the typing – ur turn, tell me more about u'

'I like it when u type ' Robin grinned at his obvious flirting.

'Personal information is required b4 normal conversation can continue'

'No, tell me about the war in Iraq' Robin persisted.

'I'm waiting'

'Hi waiting, my name's I-WANT-TO-ESCAPE'

'Tick tock' Marian typed impatiently.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're stubborn?' no reply came and Robin groaned. 'Ok, lets see…I am (obviously) not as smart as you thou I'm all right in math's. I want to join the army after school and my best friend is such a geek but a really good bloke. Just ended latest relationship. Happy?'

'Happy as pie' Marian smiled now that he was opening up. 'Who ended it, u or her?'

'Me. I don't get dumped'

'Yet. Maybe one day a girl will come along and dump you…'

'Never gonna happen, I'm not the sort of guy girls dump. I'm the sort they get crushes on, add my last name to theirs and get fantasized over' Robin liked being honest without sounding conceded.

'Maybe u haven't met the right girl'

'Y would I want 2 meet a girl that would dump me?'

'Because she'd have that whole _untouchable_ quality about her' Marian said. 'Duh'

'And u? What's ur relationship like?' Robin cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

'I told u. I don't do relationships'

'Now c I find it hard 2 believe that someone as funny and as smart as u could b single'

'yh we've known each other how long? 26 hours? Besides, u haven't seen me. No matter how great a girl is she can't get a second glance unless she amplifies her looks'.

'…you're about an eleven on my scale of one to ten…'

Marian's breath caught in her throat. Oh my god, she was flirting with a computer screen. She desperately wanted to type something quirky back but, stubborn as always, she stupidly replied, 'ah but I'm guessing you'd like anything with boobs and legs'

Robin frowned. It wasn't that he was insulted; freakily, she'd gotten him so completely in two days - in fact she was spot on. '…normally yeah but recently I've come to look for more'

'How recently?'

'26 hours?' Robin winced.

'And have you acted on this oh-so-brilliant advice?'

Robin winced again, searching for a reply.

'That's what I thought' Marian filled the silence. 'its all well and good 2 say it but maybe you should "practice what you preach"?'

'Quoting the Black Eyed Peas – nice. And FYI there was a moment today where I looked at a girl and tried to image I could see all of her'

'Ew. Plz I don't need ur dirty mind games in my head'

'U kno that's not what I meant' Robin sighed. 'I tried to imagine what she was thinking, what she was like – her personality. So u'd better start clapping at my efforts in such a short time'

'b4 I break into spontaneous applause – answer me this…this girl, the one u tried to perform a personality biopsy…was she cute?'

'Lol…yeah she was actually. Very'

'You're not cured just yet. I'll hold my applause'.

'And what about u? What's ur opinion of men…or are u lesbo?'

'Well when a girl gets lonely and sees her friend in silk pajama's….' Marian paused. 'Kidding! Oh my god were u drooling'

'Shhh ur interrupting my fantasy'

'Lol soz, I'm not gay'

'Bi?'

'Don't sound so hopeful' Marian grinned. 'Well, personally I think most men with a good mind r horrid bores who neglect their appearance and r condescending. And all guys worth looking at have the mind of a sieve – only hearing what they want – "blah blah blah sex blah blah food blah blah blah party"'

'Wow that's harsh. What about me?'

'Mmmm ur a toughie. C, u must b lying about ur popularity because ur actually a decent conversation'

'"decent" come now I'm better than that'

'Fine – ur an amazing conversationalist'

'Thank you. And no, I'm not lying – I'm popular and a good typer – the whole package'.

'Lucky me.'

'Oh u have no idea – girls would kill 2 b in ur position'

'As if I'd give u up without a fight. Lol, would ur ex b jealous?'

'Extremely' Robin paused. 'She's called Sarah and while it was hot 2 begin with…she'd way 2 clingy and such a drama queen. I ended it properly thou – face to face, none of this texting shit. She begged me 2 stay'

'Heartbreaker. Well, sorry Sarah but ur mine now'

Robin quickly typed 'I like being yours' but deleted it b4 he sent it. Instead he wrote: 'u know, I need a name 2 call u by – not ur real name but not ur address name, its too long'

'Ok…shall I come up with one?'

'Plz'

'Ok…call me maiden. You'd understand if u knew my real name'

'Does anyone else call you "maiden"?' Robin wanted their names to be unique for each other.

'Nope. What's yours?''

'Aro…because I used to love archery'

'Ok Aro, I'm Maiden'.

'Ahh my fair maiden, while our conversation has been simulating I regrettably should probably go 2 bed'

'Holy shit its 12:30!'

'yh I kno, talking 2 u is so easy'

'Hey Aro?'

'yh?'

'I'm really glad u emailed me'

'Me too'


	5. Kicking Balls

'Message for: Screaming.

Present From: I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING

'Good morning Maiden. Its about five o'clock and I'm due at footie training in half an hour. You're probably asleep right now but I thought this might be a lil something to make u feel loved when u wake up. I'm probably going to fall asleep at training considering I only got about four hours sleep tonight – why did u have to b so interesting? – And will collapse at school. If I keep my eyes open long enough tonight, there's only one person I'll be messaging, can u guess who?'

Marian rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she read and reread Aro's message. It was eight and she was going to be late for school but that didn't stop her from staring at the words over and over.

'Marian?' Her father's voice echoed through the halls. Marian sighed, saving the message, grabbing her bag and running to the door. Edward was dropping her off for school today as it was raining and she wondered about I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING playing in the rain. How many football teams could there be in Nottingham? If she showed up at one of their tournaments would she be able to pick him out of the crowd….But what would happen when they met? Aro made it clear he was a popular guy who'd had several girlfriends and he probably wouldn't look twice at her unless she showed a little leg…

'You're awfully quiet' Edward commented.

'Just thinking' Marian answered.

'What about?' Edward pressed as he drove down the road for his daughter's school.

'Football' Marian answered.

'You hate football' Edward frowned, parking the car.

Marian stared at Edward, 'people change'.

She opened the door and jumped out, running through the rain to her first class. Great, she was in a good mood this morning but her father had ruined it. She ran into science class late, grabbing a seat next to Eve.

'You look tired' Eve whispered as their teacher lectured about the behavioral tendencies of a serial killer.

'Stayed up late last night' Marian stifled a yawn.

Eve narrowed her eyes, watching her friend but her attention was distracted by the football team barging through the door.

'Sorry were late sir, practice ran over' Will handed their hall pass.

'Just sit down boys' the teacher sighed, knowing he'd lost the attention of all the girls in the class. The boys took their usual seat up the back, slapping hands and giving winks. They'd have a lecture all together and then separate into their level classes for the work. From Robin's seat up the back of the lecture hall, he took out his book and started taking notes.

'Rob what are you doing?' Allen laughed.

'I'm recording my opera solo – what do you think I'm doing?' Robin snapped, tired.

'Err it looks like your taking notes' Allen scratched his head like this was a new concept. '…why?'

'I dunno' Robin looked at his gang who were watching him still. 'It's pretty interesting – it's about a murderer'

'Yeah?' Will's eyes lit up as he watched the teacher.

'Yeah and what makes someone snap and go crazy' Robin nodded.

'Huh' John shrugged. 'That's kinda cool'.

'And we do have a test next week' Much added, pulling out his book and copying Robin.

'Way to go mate – looking out for our grades' Allen clapped him on the shoulder as they all yanked out their papers. Robin returned to his note taking, concentrating harder than the rest of his friends. Maiden was smart, maybe if he paid attention more he could bring up some interesting topic and she'd be impressed and then she'd…what? She was some girl in Nottingham, smart and a brunette – there had to hundreds of them. But Robin would know her if he saw her. He'd walk right up and ask her out. If only he could find out where she hung out…

They had all studied hard during the lesson and found it pretty interesting but now they were dying to stop writing. It was raining so no footie. Most kids hung out in the massive sports hall, talking when it rained. The gang raced each other there and grabbed the best spot on the stage from some year sevens.

'Don't look but Sarah's eyeballing you again' John laughed as Robin groaned. 'Mate you really can pick 'em'

'I'll say, I know she's a cow Robin but look at her legs!' Allen was practically drooling as Sarah paraded past in tight shorts.

'Mate, it's freezing, and raining, why is she wearing that?' Robin asked, taking in the tank top and denim.

'I'm not complaining' Allen grinned. 'And I thought that's what you liked about her – her body'

'Yeah and look how well that turned out, I dunno guys, I think I've been a little artificial with all my ex's' Robin shrugged and pretended not to notice the gang staring at him.

'You think?' Much asked.

'Yeah but that's just you' John frowned. 'Everyone knows that's what you're into – no body cares'

'I do' Robin snapped again.

'Where did this come from?' Allen asked. 'Anyway, what else is there?'

'Brains?' Robin said quietly.

A slow grin came to Allen again. 'Sexy librarian fantasy'

'Allen isn't your English test today?' Robin changed the subject.

'Oh man' Allen smacked his forehead. 'I completely forgot, I was texting Jessica last night…or what it Katy and Emily? Whatever, do you guys have the notes?' The gang shook their heads. Allen looked around the hall, frustrated but then he saw the smart brunette from the highest English class and got up. 'Come on'. The gang followed as he walked over to the corner, never taking his eyes off the girl.

X

'Who do you reckon is most likely to snap and go psycho in our year?' Alice asked as they grabbed the corner spot.

'Mmmm do teachers count? Because our math's teacher has put up with some serious shit' Eve grinned.

'I reckon Much' Djac said. 'You know the footie guy who hangs out with Robin?'

'Yeah being around such an artificial ball-head would drive me crazy too' Annie laughed. 'Good thing he's gorgeous'.

'Did you see those guys today though? They didn't interrupt the lecture once' Marian heard Aro's words about being popular and smart in her head.

'Wasn't it you who said what an air-head he was yesterday?' Djac raised her eyebrows.

'Speak of the sexy devil' Annie grinned as the head jocks walked towards them. Allen, grinning like a chesher cat, looked down at the girls. They were actually pretty hot – a blonde, a dark girl, two mousy colored ones and the brunette he was looking for. They all had great bodies; he wondered why they didn't show 'em off like Sarah.

'Hello ladies' he nodded at the smart one. They all said hey, smiling lightly. He looked at the brunette. 'Hey, you're the smart one from level one English yeah?'

Marian stared at him. Obviously Aro's theory didn't work with Allen. 'Do you need something?'

'Yeah actually I do' Allen said while his gang looked on grinning. 'I have that English essay today and I forgot my notes. Thing is, I did them last night, worked until midnight on 'em, but then my brother needed some help with his bike this morning. He's a good kid just can't pump a tire to save his life. So I gave him a hand, but then I was late and I forgot my notes. So I was thinking you'd probably have them and I was wondering if I could borrow them' Allen finished, looking down expectantly at Marian still with a confident grin. Robin raised his eyebrows at Allen's story; he knew Allen and Tom rarely spoke unless they were fighting. And by the look on the brunettes face, Robin knew she figured he was full of it.

Marian looked at him severely for a second and then stifled a laugh. 'That was pathetic. Couldn't you have come up with a better story? Maybe you rescued a cat from a burning building and your papers were lost to the flames? Or a baby from a runaway carriage? Did you actually think I'd fall for that?'

Allen looked shocked for a second then went with it. 'Yeah you're too smart to believe me. Ok, truth is I did forget my notes, but I would be willing to make it worth your while…'

'I very much doubt that' Marian grinned at Locksley who was snickering.

'How's about dinner, Friday night. We'll go out and celebrate my passing the English test' Allen suggested.

'In don't think so' Marian shook her head. 'I'm trying to cut back on dating charlatans'

'Huh?' Allen was finally losing his cool.

Marian rolled her eyes. 'That's a cheater. Now why don't you go run along after some tail?'

Allen raised his eyebrows, unaccustomed to a chick saying no 'excuse me?'

'You're excused' Marian said, obviously done with the conversation, she turned back to Djac and Eve who were smiling nervously.

'Hey look' Allen said as a crowd started forming. Everyone wanted to see why a jock was yelling and how Marian would handle it. 'I just need the test notes'

'Allen man just drop it' Will hissed.

'No. I was being nice. I just wanted a little help. What's your problem?' Allen yelled.

Marian stood up, a mocking look in her eyes. 'Right now it's you and you'd best leave before you're humiliated'

'Me? Honey you're the one that's gonna get put down ' Allen stared back.

'Is that a threat?' Robin saw the girls eyes lit dangerously.

'Allen back off' he warned.

'What is this Rob?' Allen looked betrayed. 'You should be sticking up for me. Bro's before ho's'

'Chicks before dicks' Marian hissed.

'You know you're awfully high and mighty for a bitch' Allen huffed and turned around.

Marian felt Djac pull on her hand but yanked away. 'You asked for it'.

Allen turned back, seeing the crack in her façade. 'What? Brainiac not like getting called a bitch? Maybe that's not the right word – frigid would be better'

'Hey Allen?' Marian asked. 'Do you wanna have kids?'

Allen frowned, not understanding. '…yeah'

'Too bad' Marian smiled sweetly then delivered a lethal kick to his groin.

'Fuck!' Allen yelled, collapsing to the floor. The gang couldn't help but crack up laughing with the crowd.

Robin grinned at the brunette again as she watched her prey wither on the floor.

'Oh and Allen?' Marian bent down kindly. 'The English test isn't until next week and the notes are available outside the staffroom'. Allen groaned as Marian got up, grabbed her bag and flounced out of the hall, her friends following giggling.

Will helped Allen up and desperately tried to hide his smile. 'Be right back' Robin play punched John as he ran to catch up with brunette.

X

'Marian I can't believe you!' Alice squealed once the girls were outside, heading for the science block out of the rain.

'Oh come on, he asked for it' Marian laughed.

Djac laughed again 'yeah but you didn't have to-'

'Hey!' Robin called from the gym doors. 'Wait up!'

The girls stopped in the rain, making out the figure of Locksley running for them. 'These guys never learn' Eve whispered.

'Probably all those blows to the head in football' Marian assumed. 'I can handle it, you guys grab a spot inside – your hairs frizzing' she grinned at eve, whose perfectly straightened hair started to react to the rain. She squealed and the girls ran after her to shelter. Locksley was only a few steps away now. 'Gonna defend Allen's honor so soon?' she asked.

Locksley stepped closer to her and she took in his wet disheveled hair and cheeky grin. 'No way. That's was the best part of my day' he laughed, looking over the wet brunette, her eyes still flaming. They'd gone into an awkward silence and he realized he was staring. 'Oh uh I just wanted to check your ok'

'I think its Allen you should be worried about' Marian smiled.

'Nah he'll be right. Sorry about that – he's a jerk sometimes. I mean, he'll be regretting it tomorrow' Robin blabbered. 'I mean, I'm apologizing for him, he shouldn't have said those things'

Marian shrugged. 'I've had worse'. A bug gust of wind came, spilling her hair wildly. 'Augh!' she desperately tried to contain it but the wind continued.

He laughed. 'We should get inside.'

'Yeah ok' Marian nodded. 'Seeya Locksley' she turned and streaked towards the science lab.

'Hey wait – what's your name?' Robin yelled after her.

'Marian' she yelled back grinning.


	6. Pushing Limits

'Message for: I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING

Present From: Screaming.

So, did you survive this morning's torture/training session?'

Marian sent her message the second she got home and begun unpacking her bag while she waited. Just as she finished her screen flashed signaling a new message.

'Well aside from losing a few ligaments, my ability to smell and getting completely drenched to the point of almost-instantaneous pneumonia yeah I had a good time. How was your day?' Robin had found a message waiting for him when he arrived home.

Marian smiled, remembering her assault on Allen at lunch. 'Good. I kicked a couple balls myself'.

'That could be interpreted two ways you know. Was there double meaning implied? Please say yes' Robin grinned.

'A euphemism? Well, I'll leave that for your imagination' Marian froze when she heard the garage door go off. She stayed motionless until she heard the front door and her father's familiar walk in the foyer. Shit. 'I'll be right back'.

'I'll be waiting' Robin replied, thankful for the quick chance to look up "euphemism" on Google dictionary.

Marian shut her door, locked her computer screen and threw her discarded pajama's into the draw. She heard her father rustling around down the hall and stood motionless in the middle of her room. In a minute or so either Edward would leave or he would come down to check on her. She hoped for the first alternative so she could get back to her conversation with Aro but nope, her father's steps got closer. She launched herself onto her bed, picking up a book and tried to look involved.

Her father knocked. 'Marian, can I come in?'

She repressed a sigh 'yeah'.

He walked in, his perfect posture present as always. He took in his daughters' clean room, looked at her book and smiled, happy. 'Ah "To Kill A Mocking Bird", any good?'

Marian shrugged. 'I've read it before'

'Well it's a classic. Are you studying it for school?' Edward sat awkwardly staunch on her desk chair.

Marian half snorted. 'No, god. We don't really study novels'.

'Really?' Edward raised his eyebrows and Marian wished he would leave already. 'Well I suppose they have to cater to all the children and their calibers'.

_Children? _'Yeah well, maybe a private school would offer a more sufficient and engaging curriculum'.

'You seem to be managing' Edward glanced deliberately at the pile of books by her bed. 'Just keep up your personal studies and get into a good college – it'll be fine'.

'Mmmm' Marian turned back to her book without really seeing the words.

'Well I just came back to change a shirt. I'm going to a work function and won't be back until midnight or so. Don't stay up too late ok?' Edward stood, hand on the doorknob.

'Sure sure' Marian nodded, waiting until his steps faded. She threw her book against the pillow and unlocked her screen.

'You still there?' Marian typed.

'Here and now another word up on my vocab thanks to you and Google' Robin replied.

'So what position do you play?' Marian asked.

'In soccer? Captain. Where'd you go anyway?'

'Captain – that's rather impressive. Nowhere, just family stuff' Marian replied.

'We haven't really done family yet have we? You're an only child yeah? What's your family like?'

'Mum's amazing. Yours?'

'Parents are good but embarrassing, my dad's in the army and my mum's a dance teacher. Needless to say they're always doing the tango in front of my friends'

'lol! That's so cute. So you're pretty close huh?'

'Dinner every night, family game time and family holidays – it's not as good as it sounds its downright embarrassing'

'That's sounds good. You're lucky'

'Your parents are split yeah?'

'Yes thank god'

'?' Robin didn't know where the boundary was and he didn't want to offend her. 'When did it happen?'

'About two months ago'

'Shit sorry'

'Nah. It's been coming for years. I'm actually kinda glad. It's a relief. And when my father moves out it'll be perfect'.

'You don't get on?'

'understatement. Major understatement. But everyone has issues right?'

'Yeah but I bet we're the only ones that share our issues with some anonymous person somewhere in our city'

'Hey! Don't bag our system, it works' Marian smiled.

'It does doesn't it?' Robin hesitated a minute then typed. 'Ever thought about meeting me? '

Marian's breath caught and she froze again. Did she want to meet I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING? Well obviously she did, a lot. He was smart and funny, easy to talk to. In truth, she'd never met anyone like Aro, but that was just it – she'd never met him. She loved things the way they were, but what if when they met he changed? What if he wasn't what he said he was? Worse still, what if she wasn't what he expected. What is he was disappointed? That wasn't something she could even think about.

'Gotta go. Talk tomorrow' SCREAMING-4-SOMETHING logged off quickly.

'Shit shit shit shit shit!' Robin banged his head against his desk. 'oh you idiot. "_ever thought of meeting me?_" you've only known the girl a week. Shit shit shit'.

**A double chappie update for Christmas – hope it's a good one. Good luck all my fellow writes for next year. My love. xx**


	7. Friends Advice

Marian hadn't slept well. And it was raining again. And her hair wasn't cooperating. It was going to be a bad day. Throw in yesterday's incident with I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING and she just wanted to curl up in bed with some chocolate and a Leonardo DeCaprio movie. God, she'd made such an idiot of herself. Why'd she just log off and leave him hanging? He'd never speak to her again. Shit.

'Marian, what'd you get for number four?' Djac asked, snapping her bestie from her thoughts.

'Um…what's the question?' Marian looked over their shared sheet.

'What is the bayu-somethin tapestry?' Djac looked seriously scared by the question.

'Bauesque tapestry' Marian corrected with a smile. 'It's the tapestry William the Conquer had commissioned to commemorate his victory over the Saxons'.

Djac nodded like she understood and wrote down the answer. 'And…what year was the Children's Crusade?'

'1212' Marian answered, picking a piece of fluff off her sweater. She looked back at Djac who was staring at her. 'What? What'd I do?'

'Nothing, you're just a freak. Seriously, how'd you know that without even checking?' Djac glared jealously.

'I dunno…hey you know heaps too – who got all A's last semester? You, not me, You' Marian pointed out.

'Yeah well you would've gotten an A in Philosophy if you hadn't yelled at the teacher' Djac laughed.

Marian grinned sheepishly. 'I didn't yell, I just…I had a mini moment. And it was deserved. That man was so dense and condescending! He didn't even fathom the possibility that someone would stand up to him'.

'A point you made very clear when you screamed at him' Djac giggled.

'He made you cry! What was I supposed to do? Sit back and nod? He was such a jerk, I had to say something' Marian practically yelled.

'I can't believe I cried' Djac blushed then went quiet. 'I never did thank you did I?'

'Don't worry about it. I was looking for a decent reason to rip him a new one' Marian shrugged.

'But it cost you your grade.' Djac frowned.

'Grades aren't everything. Besides, it's in our unwritten best-friend-contract to throw a skitz at anyone who makes the other cry' Marian explained straight faced.

Djac smiled. 'Whatever. Now use some of your freaky brains to help me with question six'.

X

'Much, have you ever talked to someone over the net?' Robin asked as they stretched after burning off all their energy now the sun was finally shining again.

'Yeah, I talk to you lot on instant massager all the time' Much frowned.

'No I mean…' Robin yanked his arm over his head, feeling the burn through his biceps. '…I mean like anonymously.

Much glared at him. 'Robin _ew_'.

'Not like that idiot' Robin rolled his eyes. 'I'm not desperate unlike some people'.

'I'm ignoring that' Much went back to stretching his saw leg. 'Why are you even asking?'

'Well I kinda started…this chat with this girl the other week' Robin sighed. 'And I think I like her'.

'You're positive she's not some forty year old guy in Alabama?' Much raised his eyebrows. Robin glared at him and he laughed. 'Ok ok. So just ask to meet her'.

'Yeah I did' Robin bent down extending his legs. 'She didn't answer then logged off'.

'Seriously?' Much laughed. 'Oh god I love this girl. What is she – the first girl to reject you _ever_?'

'Yeah' Robin frowned. 'Well, you get rejected all the time, what do you do?'

'Thanks' Much got up awkwardly.

'I didn't mean it like that' Robin groaned.

'I think this girl'll be good for your ego' Much sniffed and started jogging off again around the track.

Robin caught up with him, keeping pace easily. 'Much, look, I really like this girl ok? And I'm asking you, as your best mate, for a little advice. Please'.

Much stopped jogging, already out of breath. He gave Robin a funny look. 'You really like her?'

'Yes' Robin said.

'Huh. Weird' Much nodded.

'Yeah, so what should I do?' Robin said exasperated.

Much grinned. 'How the hell should I know? You're the popular one. Just use your Robin-ness'.

X

Marian decided to go shopping with Eve and Alice after school. She couldn't face I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING at the moment and she thought a few hours at the mall would distract her. Stupid stupid stupid.

'Ok Marian so should I go for the purple earrings that match my dress, the blue that match my eyes or the black that match my shoes?' Eve asked with the most serious look she'd ever worn.

'Err does it matter?' Marian asked.

Alice and Eve glared at her. 'You really suck at this. It completes my entire look, of course it matters!'

'No. you know what matters? What matters is that Afghanistan getting Democracy. Clean drinking facilities for Sudanese children. Equal rights for the women of Saudi women – that's what matters'.

Eve rolled her eyes. 'Yeah yeah whatever. The point is I can't help them at the moment and that I asked you, my friend, for her opinion. Now what colour?'

Marian sighed. 'Blue – why no play up your eyes?'

'Thank you' Eve grinned but saw her friend's sour face. 'Ok ok. I'll give some change to the amnesty stall when we leave – happy?'

Marian held the earrings up against Eve, leaned and gave her cheek a kiss. 'The Sudanese kiddies thank you'.


	8. Badly Needed Breath

Marian, Eve and Alice went to a movie after shopping so when she finally arrived home, Marian collapsed into bed without checking her computer. When the sun light evilly woke her up around ten, her stomach was growling viciously. It was Saturday but Edward was at work so the house was hers. Her mother was still looking for a new house so Marian would be staying with him until she found one. Things between her and Edward weren't easy so she treasured her time alone. Shoving some pop tarts into the toaster and making a hot chocolate. Nothing was on TV and she'd just finished her last book so she decided to bite the bullet and check her laptop.

To her surprise, she found a message from Aro that was delivered two hours ago. She was glad he wasn't on line – she still didn't know how to face the question "should we meet?" Chewing anxiously on lip, she opened the message.

'_**To: Screaming.**_

_**From: I-DRAM-OF-ESCAPING**_

_Hey Maiden,_

_I know I freaked you out the other day with wanting to meet you and all – stop biting your lip it's ok, its ok. Look, the offer still stands whenever you're ready. But until then I've given you a little task for today. Follow my treasure map into Sherwood Park. You'll find a little something there…can't describe it. Hope you follow it and don't get too wet._

_Aro.'_

Marian grinned subconsciously, shoving her breakfast aside, her hunger disappearing. She glanced at the clock, not even eleven yet. Not that it mattered, she could be away all day and Edward wouldn't know. She grabbed her bag and her favorite medieval-looking hoodie as her computer printed off the map. Well not a map, more like a clue. A riddle.

Marian locked the door behind her and started splashing through the puddles across the road towards Sherwood Park. She used to play there as a girl, pretending to be some great heroine, slaying invisible monsters, saving the world and making friends with the woods creatures. She never really clicked with girls when she was little; already smart enough to be singled out. She had imaginary friends: brave knights who helped her save the world. And then of course she loved the birds and squirrels that watched her. Those memories seemed a lifetime ago as she entered the forest, the dark dripping surrounding her, making her feel cozy and safe. She cut through the trees, not bothering with the path towards the playground not far away.

Marian arrived, a little wet but too excited to care, at the wooden playground on the outskirts of Sherwood a few blocks from her house. Despite the rain, three small children were running around, their plastic gumboots squeaking as they ran ignoring their parents' pleas to return home. She leaned against a strong oak, sheltered slightly from the rain, already easing off, and unraveled Aro's message.

_I mark the way to an ancient citadel, where a Lion lay siege against his brother. Made from wood, I'm strong and tall; I've stood the test of time through Spring and Fall._

Marian read the message. It was easy. She felt guilty, obviously Aro had put a lot of thought into the clues but if she'd done it without breaking a sweat. He was talking about the old wooded sign near the swing set; the ancient citadel was Nottingham Castle where Richard the Lionheart attacked his brother John for his crimes against the people of England. 1193. She dodged an excited boy as she walked over the old wooden post. The sign had been there as long as she could remember but for the first time she really looked at it. It had a picture of a castle and a black arrow pointing north. She circled the post, looking for her prize. But she found none. Instead there was a white envelope stuck to the other side if the board. It had a heart with an arrow through it. Marian grinned, reached up and grabbed it, thankful the rain hadn't destroyed it. As she pulled it down, she saw a black marker had drawn on the sign:

**Aro and Maiden**

**Freaky email friends forever…or until the internet dies…**

Marian amazed herself by giggling at the message. She yanked a black pen out of her bag and drew another heart with an arrow through it next to his writing. Then she ripped open the envelope, reading eagerly. This one was hand written, pretty neat for a boy.

_Maiden, I see you've found my first clue. Hope it wasn't too hard for ya. Now, in our second email session to each other, you asked me for three things I hated. Well, I hope you remember what type of food I hate, because you have to go to Millers Groceries and buy a jar of it. Is your memory as good as your code-breaking? Aro._

Marian barely finished reading before she'd started off, across another road towards a small street of shops. She found the cute little grocery store and walked in. She was met by the smell of fresh bread and noticed an oven next to the counter which was covered in heaps of cookies and cakes, individually wrapped in cute little parcels. She walked to the canned goods section, scanning the rows for the despised green beans. She found them easily and picked up a can, she glanced over it, underneath – nothing. She picked up the second and again nothing. Had she gotten it wrong? No, he did hate green beans, she was positive. She picked up the fourth and finally found a piece of paper stuck underneath it.

_You remembered! I'm touched. Had to make sure I put the message on a can that wouldn't sell before you got to it – not that anyone would buy this disgusting stuff. Anyway, here's the clue:_

_Il Castello Di Nottingham_

_PS: buy yourself some of Mamma Millers, cookies – their spectacular!_

Marian grinned as she opened the letter further to find Aro had given her money for her treat. She grabbed the can of beans and headed to the counter. She bought some chocolate chip cookies and the green beans, stuffing the can into her bag and munching on the cookies as she headed further into town. He was right, they were amazing. She rounded the corner and went to the bus stop and caught the R2 to Nottingham castle – Il Castello Di Nottingham.

She watched the town fly past her; her old primary school, the park where she played, her old dance studio. Memories. Flickers of herself imprinted on the towns landmarks. As Marian finished off the last of her cookie, she wondered which landmarks Aro had left memories in? What school, what house did he inhabit? Where did he hang out? Was that oval where he practiced his footie and did he check out girls from that bench?

She knew so much about him yet they'd never met. Where his eyes friendly and flirty or deep and captivating? Did he wear dark jeans or light? Was his laugh a jock's bellow or a cunning chuckle? All these questions built up in her like a badly needed breath that, if left untaken, would suffocate her. Suddenly she needed to know him, needed to see him, to feel him – to confirm that he was real and not just some insane creature she'd concocted. Marian sensed the grin spread across her lips and felt as though she was floating to the surface; that craving for air would soon be fulfilled. She would go to the castle, collect Aro's present for her then run home and contact him.

Their meeting would be imminent, she was sure of it.

**Will Robin be willing to meet his Maiden or has another trial gotten in their way? You decide; RnR. Love you all. xx**


	9. Telling Much

**Ok guys. I know I haven't updated in months, and I'm really really sorry. The thing is, I lost someone close to me; a fellow writer on FanFic and I've been finding it difficult to manage, and even more difficult to write. But I know she would kick my butt for keeping you guys waiting. So here it is - the next chapter. And I will be updating ALL my stories and getting back into FanFic. Thank you all for your patience and support. Seriously guys. xx**

'Seriously Much, could you not have done this at a better time?' Robin sighed.

'Well sor-ry!' Much said curtly. 'You don't have to be here anyways'

'Augh! Yes I do' Robin flopped back into the crappy, creaky hospital seat.

Much eyed him critically from the bed. 'Where do you have to be anyways?'

'Nowhere. Here. I have to be at my friend's side while he'd prepped for an appendectomy' Robin checked his watch for the hundredth time.

'You can go, really' Much smiled but it was more like a grimace. 'If you hurry, you can still make the second half'

'I don't care about the game' Robin snorted. He'd been planning on ditching in the second half anyways. 2 o'clock. Maiden would be arriving at the castle about now… 'Be sure to tell the doctor that you've had two aspirin'

'Why?' Much grunted, rolling in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

'Because they're blood thinners genius. And you'll need to have an injection to counteract their effects' Robin said.

'How do you know?' Much asked and Robin shrugged. 'It's not just this; you seem to be knowing… a lot of things lately.'

'Have I?' Robin grinned.

Much nodded warily. 'Yeah. Using big words too. You're not taking some pre-graduate classes are you?'

'Nope' Robin's smile grew wider as he thought of Maiden and how she'd inadvertently tutored him the past few months with their conversations. 'Maybe it's my overdue growth spurt…but with IQ levels'

'…I changed my mind, you're just as stupid as usual' Much chuckled. 'Just a well, you'd be fired from team captain if you're IQ was over 30'

'Is there some rule that jocks have to be dumb?' Robin said. 'Or that the only thing to a smart person is their reading glasses and pocket protectors?'

'Settle petal. I'm the one who's supposed to be freaking.' Much sat up as the nurse came in. He looked at her very sternly and slowly said 'I've taken two aspirin'

'Oh ok' the nurse nodded, making a note in the chart, ignoring the serious look of her patient.

'I need something to counteract their effects' Much said.

'I think I can manage that' she said.

'Good' Much nodded once, satisfied he'd made his point, even though he had no idea what he meant. 'How long will this take?'

'A few days' she smiled.

Much looked alarmed so Robin spoke up, 'The actual surgery will only take about forty-five minutes. And I'll be here when you wake up'

'Thanks' Much said, his voice shaking slightly.

Robin came and stood next to the gurney bed and noticed Much's legs were wobbling though he was lying down. 'Cold?'

'Um kinda' Much tried but couldn't still his legs. He watched the nurse leave.

Robin noticed his friends frightening expression. 'It's the adrenaline. It's pumping through your veins, making your legs shake. It's for the flight or fight response. Freaky eh?'

'Yeah' Much closed his eyes.

'Don't worry, routine procedure'

'Distract me. Tell me where you were going to go before I threw up over everyone and needed an ambulance'

Robin let out a long breath. 'I was going… to meet a girl'

Much opened one eye in interest. 'You were going to go have sex but you didn't because of me? I'm touched'.

'Not have sex. Just… talk to her' Robin sucked in his explanation.

'Did you piss her off?'

'No. Ok. I'm going to tell you something I haven't told any of the guys. Ready?'

'Ready'

Robin took a deep breath again. 'For the past four months or so I've been anonymously emailing this girl, who lives somewhere in Nottingham. We've been talking about random stuff, god, like politics, school, family, even history and sports. And I'm falling for her. And I set up a treasure trail for her today, she was supposed to end up in the castle, where I'd meet her and… I dunno…'

'Pull her into your strong arms and draw her into a passionate and heated embrace?' Much raised his eyebrows.

'I'm not kidding' Robin said, his jaw set.

'Oh come on Robin' Much chuckled, wincing slightly. 'Isn't it more likely that you're parents are forcing you to go to some stuffy tutor and you'd rather I thought it was some amazing, mysterious girl who was teaching you?'

'It _is _an amazing mysterious girl!'

Much looked him over. Robin had mentioned emailing some girl a few months back... But it wasn't like Robin needed help with girls, or like he'd settle for some anonymous one. 'You've fallen for her?' he asked cynically.

Robin nodded reluctantly.

'And what if she _is _some nerd with glasses and pocket protectors?' Much asked.

Robin thought about it for a second. 'I… I don't think I'd mind'

'Seriously?' Despite himself, Much was starting to believe him.

'Um, I don't know. Well I guess so. We've gotten to know each other pretty well. She's funny,_ really_ smart…' Robin chuckled. 'Basically she's way out of my league even if she's insanely ugly. But she won't be. She's gorgeous'

'You're serious aren't you? She's real?' Much asked, his eyes wide.

'Yeah' Robin nodded.

'… Then what the fuck are you still doing here?' Much sat up. 'Duuude, why aren't you running like hell to the castle?'

'Um because my best friend is about to have his appendix removed' Robin said, hoping Much would go all goo-goo over the "best friend" thing and relax.

Much waved his hand dismissively. 'Routine operation, three quarters of an hour, plenty of anesthesias – I'll live. But you need to get your butt to the castle to meet – what's her name?'

'Maiden'

'Maiden? Huh, cool name' Much said, distracted.

'It's not her real name. Anonymous remember? It's her nickname' Robin shrugged.

'Anonymous or not, you need to get there. Now' I'll be fine, my parents are right outside.' Much pointed to the door.

'Much, she's probably long gone.' Robin smiled sadly.

'You're about to throw away this girl - this extra ordinary girl with, what is obviously the superpower, of teaching you – this girl that is the one out of many – and I don't even have one girl, let alone a Maiden. Go now or risk losing your best friend as well'

Robin grinned, 'Have fun while they rip your guts out' and he was out the door running.


	10. The Power Of Lemonade

_Disclaimer; I don't own Robin Hood or Lily Allen, but if I did…oh-ho-ho!!_

'Hey chikke' Djac pulled up in the castle car park. 'Wow, you look like shit' she giggled.

'Donneven' Marian mumbled through chattering teeth. She yanked off her soaked gloves and pressed her frozen fingers to the heating vents.

Djac turned the radio down, eyeing her friend. 'So, are you going to tell me why I left the biggest game of the year, with the hottest guys of our school, to come pick you up?'

'M-maybe when I can feel my lips again' Marian frowned, unzipping her wet rain jacket.

'You should really get yourself a guy. Someone who can keep you warm, give you their coat in the rain, who knows – maybe even a guy who could save your bestie the trouble and come pick you up himself!' Djac joked.

'Sorry' Marian put her hands back into the heat. 'I'll call Alice next time'

'Hey, I was only kidding. You know I'd come running anytime you call' Djac nudged her friend, getting a grunt as response. 'You know you're the only one who would spend her Saturday at the Castle Museum'

'I wasn't at the museum' Marian snapped. 'I was in the courtyard'

'Uh-huh. Doing what may I ask?' Djac's deep voice burnt with curiosity.

'Waiting' Marian answered, inspecting her fingers to make sure the heat helped regain their movement.

'For what? A knight to come barging through the gates, sword drawn and proclaiming mathematical quotations – ohh how romantic' Djac swooned.

'You know I hate maths' Marian burst out crying.

'Holy Shit' Djac said stunned as sobs echoed throughout her car. It took her a second, but she yanked Marian into a fierce hug. Combing her hair with her fingers, rocking frantically Djac asked 'Marian sweet, what's going on?'

'I just want a guy who's _real_. Who'll bloody show up! Who'll prove their not a figment of my over-zealous preposterous imagination' Marian blubbered.

'Of course she'll use big words even when she's crying' Djac muttered. '….Were you waiting for a knight to come barging through the gates?'

'No. Yes. Guys suck' Marian sobbed, wiping tears angrily.

'Of course they do' Djac agreed. 'Come on, you're coming back to mine and you're telling me everything'

Marian protested, mopping more tears. 'Djac, no-'

'_Everything_'. And Djac stared the engine.

xx

'There's just one thing, that's getting in the way. When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame. I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you and then you make this noise  
and its apparent it's all over'  
'It's not fair and I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean. Oh you're supposed to care but you never make me scream, you never make me scream' Marian sung/screeched along with the radio.

'Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman' Djac mused, brining in a bowl of MnM's, chips and lemonade.

'Hey, how did you know that?' Marian broke off the radio song, looking at her friend in wonder.

'I do listen _occasionally_ when you quote dead people' Djac sat down on her queen bed.

'Huh' Marian cracked open her can and took a deep drink. She'd told Djac everything about Aro, about their anonymous messaging, their flirting and how he left her stranded at the Castle. She'd searched high and low for the present or whatever clue he had left for her but she ended up looking like a loner loser.

'Oh you're supposed to care but all you do is take' Djac sung the closing cords. 'Stupid question but you're positive he wasn't some random stalker paedophile from Sydney?'

Marian glared at her and they listened to the radio for a few minutes, eating in silence. 'I kept thinking he was going to be there to meet me.'

'That's what I was thinking. Are you sure he wasn't?' Djac leaned back.

'Positive' Marian grunted.

'Maybe his parents grounded him. Or he got hit by a car. Or maybe his friend's appendix burst and he's so sweet and caring he wouldn't leave his bed side' Djac suggested.

'Or maybe he just took one look at me and ran' Marian grabbed another handful of chocolate and crunched vigorously.

'Not possible. You're hot, no matter how you try to deny it' Djac nudged her bestie with her foot. 'Hey, I'd totes do you'

'Cha-Ching' Marian smiled.

'I knew you were capable of positive displays of emotion' Djac kicked her harder.

'Retard' Marian grinned.

'Reject' Djac laughed.

'Yeah? Well you're the Rejects best friend. Sucks to be you' Marian laughed.

Djac rolled onto her stomach. 'What's this guys ID name again?'

'I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING. Why?' Marian asked.

'Because I'm going to email him' Djac said, hopping off the bed.

'You are not' Marian lunged after her.

'Look, why shouldn't I? You'd defend me and kick any guys butt if he screwed me over. So what's the difference? That he's on the net? Even better, I can abuse him and never have to see him, plus I have time to think of something good' Djac grinned devilishly, yanking her laptop open.

'You are seriously dangerous' Marian shook her head.

'You know the power lemonade has over me' Djac shrugged. Then she cracked her knuckles, took a deep breath and begun the email.

**Moral of the chapter? Never tell anything to a girl you wouldn't want repeated to her best friend - DUH! **


	11. Fucking It Up

Marian bit her lip. The two Advil she'd popped wouldn't be enough to solve this problem, let alone her severe sugar hangover. Another groan escaped her lips as she read the email again. _What had they been thinking??_ Admittedly, she was pissed. And upset. But _god! _The message has passed bitch and gone all the way to bey-otch. She didn't even know Djac had it in her. Marian made a mental note to never let small children around an angry Djac.

She grabbed the phone and punched in her best friend's number. She got the message bank. 'Jesus fucking Christ on a crucifix Djac! I so didn't give you permission to write this shit. He's never ever going to speak to me again, I'm pretty sure you would've burnt his eyes out. It was vicio-'

'Hello?' a croaky Djac answered.

'Djac!' Marian screamed.

'What?!' Djac was alarmed.

'The email idiot. What were you thinking? That wasn't what we agreed on'

'So I added a few extra lines. But hey, he's a creep. He deserved it'

Marian let out a heavy breath. 'Read it'

'What, the email? I wrote it, I know what I said' Djac was confused.

'Just…. Do it' Marian counted numbers while listening to Djac huffing and winging as her computer loaded. 1…2…3…4…5…16…17…18…22…23…

'Oh' Djac whispered. 'Shit'

'Yeah'

'I seriously don't remember writing that' her voice still quiet.

'You know the power lemonade has over you' Marian quoted last night.

'Ok. So maybe that was a tad much, but seriously, your relationship was over anyway. It's not like there was ever any going back' Djac said.

Marian sighed. Of course she knew that. He'd stood her up. But she'd endured worse from others and maintained a good relationship. Like the time Djac tried to give her a haircut. Or when Eve stood her up for the movies. That was almost the same thing and they were still close. And he deserved another chance didn't he? After everything he'd told her; he'd trusted her with his feelings, his memories, his faults and his favorite movies. Well, at very least he didn't deserve that email. And maybe the present he'd left for her had been there, and she'd been too preoccupied looking for him to see it. Oh god. _God._ What had she done?

'Djac?' Marian cut off her friends babbling.

'Please don't hurt me' Djac squeaked.

'I won't. So long as you make it better' Marian promised.

'But how?'

'I don't know. But we did it and now were un-doing it'

xx

Three beers. Four Spirits. Half a bottle of vodka. And things were looking a hell of a lot better. Well, not that Robin could actually _see_ much. Apart from the blurry vision that goes hand in hand with all binge-drinking sessions, his left eye was so swollen it would hardly open. Courtesy a fight with some random huge guy that seemed like a good idea at the time. But at least that kept his mind off Maiden. And the email that was waiting for him when he finally got home.

He'd left the hospital and waited in the rain at the castle. But she was already gone. He'd worked on his apology letter in his head the entire ride home. But when he logged on, he saw the email waiting for him. From his Maiden. It was a little less polite than their usual correspondence. And of course, post shock, Robin had written the reply about his best friend coming down with appendicitis. But rereading it he found it was just too unbelievable. It screamed of fake excuses.

How would she ever believe him? How could he ever get her back? God, months ago all he wanted was an anonymous person to share stuff with. Now he felt like shit.

Some blonde was making eyes at him across the room and she walked over, swinging her non-existent hips. 'Hey. Got a light?'

'Yeah' robin nodded, pulling off the impossible task of moving his hand to his pocket and getting the lighter. She inhaled the cigarette deeply then offered it to him. 'Cheers'. The smoke was warm but cheap. It added an extra layer to the haze of his mind.

'I'm Isabella' she smiled.

'Robin'

'Oh I know. Your reputation precedes you' she smiled coyly, sitting on his lap. She was confident; he had to give her that. And she was hot, in that common, average kind of way. Chanel no.9 encompassed him – this girl was all about the senses. He listened as she went on about her parents freaking over a bad grade and she decided to give them something to worry about. They ordered tequila and licked salt off each other, tasting limes.

Before he knew it they were in the dingy bathrooms, tongues everywhere. Then he was shoving coins into the condom dispenser while she yelled 'hurry up before someone comes' from the cubicle.

Robin supposed taking her was like eating a fun-sized mars bar when you're absolutely starving. Not satisfying but it gets the job done. And just as quick. And sticky.

'Well, hey….' Robin said, running a hand through his fringe out the front of the pub. '…it was fun'

'Fun' she nodded, grinning.

'Give me your number, and I'll give you a call some time' he said, honestly just for something to say.

She laughed and he noticed how harsh and crackly her voice was, uncommon for a seventeen year old; she must smoke a half-pack a day. 'Come on, this was just a hookup'

'Was it?' he said shocked.

'Wasn't it?' she grinned and he wanted to smack that stupid smile off her face. 'we're not looking for a relationship, I promise I won't be broken hearted and weepy in a few minutes. I knew of you and….. You didn't disappoint. See ya later babe' and then she sauntered off, lighting another ciggie before she'd rounded the corner.

_What the fuck?_ Robin was probably way too smashed to be thinking anything with depth; in fact she could've just been a figment of his drunken mind. But he kept thinking that maybe she was sent by the Karma god…was there a god of karma? But she was like him, with boobs. How many times had he went with a girl because of her reputation, used her then dumped her? And that cocky fucking grin?!

He felt like he'd been punched. Then dragged through mud. Then spat on. And he didn't like it. And by the time he collapsed on his couch he promised never to use a girl, never to date her unless he was dedicated. Unless she was Maiden.

**Hey, I really like this chapter and it took me a while. The last paragraph sucks but you've waited long enough. Love. xx**


	12. Fail

**This chapter is named after xXBlissfulCursesXx and my favorite word of the year - 'fail'. We say it about 37 times a day so it's only fitting that my favorite character should say it as well. **

'Epic fail' Marian grumbled, grabbing the last hockey stick which just happened to be twisted and broken. Not like it wouldn't have ended up that way once she was done with it. Marian was opinionated, not coordinated. Something her sports teacher refused to grasp despite her breaking everything and hitting everybody.

But keeping her privacy meant keeping Edward off her back. And that meant getting good grades. And that meant sucking it up and playing grass hockey with her entire year.

'Marian why are you looking so tortured?' asked Eve, with her lean long athletic tanned legs.

'I'm thinking of poor Galileo' Marian replied glumly.

Alice groaned, 'Elaborate girl'

'Well apparently we've reached the point of our evolution where we've petted our children against each other in some Neanderthal-like carnival of chasing after a muddied ball with sticks. And I'm just wondering if Galileo knew. He _must_ have known that he was the pinnacle of the academic pyramid and from him everything went down again. Would have been depressing, that plus having your life's work knocked by a mind-washing dictatorship' Marian sighed heavily, plunking herself on the grass.

'…………..'

'…………..'

'Now that is scary' Eve finally spoke.

'Isn't it?' Marian replied, still caught up in her revolutionary world of yesterday.

'No. not that. Well yeah that. But you. Now if you could just stun the competition with your rant, I might be able to sneak past and get a goal' Eve grinned.

'Nice try Evey but there's no chance that I'll be on the winning team' Marian smiled glumly.

Alice laughed, 'That's the spirit. Anyways, the faculty's assigning the teams. With any luck, I might just get the team with Locksley or something so I can spend the day staring at him. I don't care about the score or winning'

'You two disgust me' eve snorted. 'Come on, let's get our teams'

xx

'Epic, supreme fail' Marian groaned. Of course the others got paired off and put into teams together. And of course she was the odd one and shoved into a team with no one she'd spoken to on a regular basis.

'Huddle up' John bellowed, a tall burley footie player.

Marian reluctantly joined her team in a tight circle. Most of the team were boys, and most of them athletes. With the exception of Sarah, some bimbo, and the quiet tiny thing Laura, she was the only girl. Robin Locksley was on her team and he looked like shit. A massive black eye and cut lip. But he took his place as team captain without a word. He looked over the team, barely glancing at her. 'we've got one too many. Someone can sit out'

'_Me!_' Marian almost yelled. Everyone turned to look at her of course. 'Um, seriously, I would only hinder your efforts'

'Alright' he nodded then continued to explain the play. Once the game got started Marian was able to sit to the side on the grass hill overlooking the oval. It was actually a hot day, the sun pleasantly baking her skin which was visible thanks to the terrible PE uniforms.

'Looking good hot stuff' Djac called, sitting crossed-legged next to her. 'You reserve?'

'Mmmm' Marian nodded, her eyes closed. 'You?'

'Yeah just this game' Djac looked over her friend, her white cream legs out in front of her. 'You should wear shorts more often'

Marian snorted. 'Just watch the game'

xx

By lunch, Marian hadn't had to play a single minute of hockey. Her team had won every game and they didn't want to change players and rick loosing the "lucky streak", a belief she was in no way disagreeing with. They were in the finals after lunch and she'd been hoping she wouldn't play in that either.

But two minutes before the opening whistle blew; Robin and Will Scarlet came over to her. 'Do you mind playing this game?'

'Ummmmm' Marian winced. 'What about the lucky streak?'

Will shook his head strongly. 'I care more about my sense of smell'

'Excuse me?' Marian laughed.

'That girl Laura? My fucking goat she stinks. I thought girls were meant to smell nice and be obsessed with deodorant and perfume but _eaughk!_'

Robin looked serious, as much as he could with a black eye. 'it's been getting worse all day. With the heat and the games, its like, warm and wet and strong and musty and-'

'Ewww' Marian winced again.

'Please play' Will begged. 'You can just stand in the goals. Please?'

'….Ok' Marian agreed and went to her position. For the first ten minutes it really was ok. Her team was good; they never let the puck anywhere near her end. She found herself actually watching the game, cheering and grinning every time they scored a goal and one of the boys went berserk, like it was an Olympic feat. But then John got stabbed in the eye with Sarah's stick, even though they were on the same team.

So Laura had to come back in and Will begged her with his huge brown eyes to let her be goalie. So Marian was center field, holding her stick rather half-heartedly, trying not to poke anyone's eyes out herself. She could hear the girls cheering from the hill as she ran up and down the pitch never actually touching the puck but at least she wasn't hitting it to the other teams goal either.

She tripped of course, multiple times. But then she took Robin with her, somehow landing with his ankle in-between her and her hockey stick. He groaned and swore. 'Epic, supreme, undoubted failure' Marian grumbled, picking herself off him. 'You ok?'

'No' Robin answered as the teacher came to them.

'Hurt or hurt bad?' he was the soccer coach and obviously knew Robin on a personal basis.

'Bad' Robin moaned.

'Marian, can you take Robin to first aid, your team can finish without you' the teacher instructed, picking Robin up and leaning him onto her.

'Um yeah. Right' Marian cringed as they passed the crowd and she ignored the raised eye brows and giggles from her friends.

She took him to the sick bay and was told to sit with him while they got ice. Marian sat on the opposite bed, biting her lip anxiously. 'I hope its not strained. I don't want to rid this school of their captain before the soccer championships'

Robin grinned wickedly at her. 'Not to worry. I'm not injured'

'Pfft right, spare me. I killed your ankle' Marian bit her lip harder.

'Actually you didn't' Robin lifted his leg and rotated his ankle clockwise then counterclockwise. He then locked his green eyes to her, shrugging. 'Faked it'

'What? Why?' Marian asked.

He shrugged again. 'Wanted to get outa there. I hate hockey'.

'Me too' Marian smiled. 'But, you're like, uber sporty and competitive'

'Am I?' he grinned to show he was teasing. 'I don't have to win everything'

'Huh' Marian sat back against the wall. 'Seems there's a lot I don't know about you Locksley'

'Suppose there is' he looked away, guilty. 'Um, what's your name again?'

'Marian' she looked up as the nurse walked in, handing Robin the ice pack.

'School finishes in ten honey, its fine if you go home now. You think you can walk on that leg?' she asked.

'Yeah I got a car' he said, wrapping the iced bandage around his ankle.

'I'll help you to the car' Marian offered, helping him up. He shot her a wink as he limped past the office towards the car park. 'Which ones yours?'

'The Holden golf' he answered, taking some of his weight back but still shuffling.

'More specific' Marian rolled her eyes. 'I don't do cars'

'The silver one to the left' he chuckled. 'So what _do_ you do?

'I do a hell of a lot and not much' Marian smiled as they reached the car.

'Very coy' he nodded, reaching into his pocket for the keys and dropping them.

'Very suave' Marian laughed and picked them up.

She dropped them into his open hand. 'Thanks Maiden'

Marian's heart stopped beating and she felt herself go cold. '….its Marian' she whispered.

He looked up at her, surprised. 'Sorry?'

'It's Marian. You called me Maiden' she said, in a semi-normal voice.

He looked at her weirdly for a second. 'My bad. Slip of the tongue. I'm friends with this girl Maiden'

'Right' Marian nodded. 'Drive home safely….Aro'

Robin's head shot up again and he stared at her, his mouth actually gaping. '_No fucking way'_.

'_Ho-ly shit'_ she squeaked.

**I've been thinking about this chapter for months, since I started the story and I figured I just needed to bloody write it already and hope it works. Thanks to That Lavender Chick ROCKS, Jessca123 and MagPie287 for their quick reviews. Looooove xx**


	13. Internet LetDowns

**Ambulance + hospital + morphine + needles = one sick and wilted traditional rose. But I'm sucking it up, and trying to write something half decent before That Lavender Chick ROCKS explodes on me. Hold on chikkie, here me go!!**

Robin's head shot up again and he stared at her, his mouth actually gaping. '_No fucking way'_.

'Ho-ly shit' she squeaked. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god!?Locksley = Aro!? No. no way. Oh my god, oh-_

'You're my Maiden?' Robin shrieked rather manly.

Marian just glared at him. This did not compute. How could Robin Locksley be Aro? And why the hell was he looking so surprised that she was Maiden?! 'You are not Aro'

Robin glared and opened his mouth saying something but cut off. He took a deep breath and kept her eye contact. 'You love Shakespeare. Your parents separated about four months ago. You know a shit load about everything and _why_ are you looking at me like that?!'

Marian shook her head. 'I- ….um…. I gotta go'.

But because Aro was Robin, he ran after her, walking backwards in front of her. 'What? Where are you going?'

'No where' Marian avoided his eyes and tried to go round him. But he stopped, causing her to stumble.

'Maiden?' Robin asked, his voice so soft, just the way she'd imagined it. She looked up and immediately regretted it; his eyes were now a stunning, piercing shade of green. 'Can drive you… wherever you're going?'

'Um…ok' it sounded more like a question than an answer. Marian was surprised when he opened the door for her and closed it again when she'd slid in.

Robin drove onto the parkway with the radio playing softly in the background. This was crazy but in an amazing kinda way. This was impossible. But it was real. His Maiden was sitting next to him. And he wasn't going to complain. He subtly looked her over; short, curvy, brunette, with clear white skin. So she hadn't lied, if anything she'd been far too modest. She was gorgeous. Not "hot" like all the other girls, but beautiful, classy, unique. She was still in her PE uniform; black shorts and a fitted light blue T-shirt, tied in a knot at the back. But then she glanced over and caught him ogling her and he looked away quickly. 'So-'

'God this is so weird' she said.

Robin looked at her again, her face this time. He wished he could shove a laptop at her and get her to write what she was thinking, like she did when he was anonymous. Maiden was turning out to be impossible to read without an email cheat-sheet. He'd give his legs to know what she was feeling. 'Kinda impossible'

'Yeah' she nodded absent mindedly.

'So where do you live?' she looked up immediately and god, her face was so enthralling that he had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road.

'Umm Knighton' Marian bit her lip.

Robin let out a low whistle. 'Not too shabby'

Marian shrugged. 'It's alright'. They rode for a while, Marian giving directions. He parked in her driveway, cutting off the engine. Marian bit her lip. 'Are you really Aro?'

Robin kept his eyes forward. He could stare at her for hours and have no clue to what she was thinking. He'd enjoy it but. 'Yeah'

Marian let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding. 'Ok.' She slid out and closed the door behind her. It was as Robin was pulling out that she turned and yelled. 'Robin!'

He wound down his window 'yeah?'

'Are you going home?' she asked, biting her lip again.

'…I have soccer practice'

'Oh. Ok never mind' Marian nodded. 'I was just….' She took a sharp breath. 'I was just going to talk to you on MSN but its-'

'Well I do kick ass at soccer anyways. And I'm supposed to have this bum ankle. So what? A cyber date in twenty?' and then that grin and Marian suddenly knew what every girl in her school had been talking about. Swo-oon.

'Yeah. I'll see you then' Marian smiled, waving him goodbye.

Xx

Marian tapped her foot anxiously, waiting for Locksley to come online. Waiting for Aro to come on line.

_.I-DREAM-OF-ESCAPING has logged on. _

_Finally_. 'Hey stranger'

'Heya back' Robin grinned as Maiden messaged him a second after he logged on. 'What ya up to?'

'Oh freaking out. You?'

'Nah I'm actually pretty good. Don't know if it's a delayed symptom of shock or what'

Marian chuckled. 'What's got the mighty Locksley shocked?'

'I just spent twenty minutes with the most beautiful girl'

Marian sighed. 'Stop that'

'What?'

'Robin' Marian typed then begun biting her thumb nail, lost.

'Are you going to finish that thought?'

'Sorry. Like I said; freaking out over here. Look Robin, this is huge. Like massive, colossal. But you don't need to… you don't need to say something for the sake of saying it you know?'

'Marian. I get that your having a mini moment. But these are the facts. I like you. We like each other. It's not just the "friends" kind of like either. I've wanted to meet you since our first email. I can't help but flirt with you and we know we have chemistry. I've tried to find you and just when I was giving up; you pop into my life. Into my reality. And amazingly, it's you'

Marian read and reread the last IM. Her fingers were poised over the keyboard but, for the first time in her life, she couldn't form a sentence, a word.

'Marian I'm going crazy. I need you to tell me it's not just in my head'

Robin watched as her icon changed from _"currently writing"_ to _"vacant"_ and back again. He groaned. 'I know I don't have the best reputation. In real life, I mean. But Maiden, come on. I'm still here and I'm still Aro'

'You want to meet up? In real life, I mean' Marian grinned.

Robin answered quickly. 'I'm parked around the corner'

Marian kicked her chair back and tripped over her rug. She was flinging open the front door and running down the garden path. It was so cliché but she didn't care. She just grinned when she saw Robin a few meters away, he was grinning too. They took the few steps towards each other.

'So are you actually gonna talk now?' Robin asked, the light drizzle soaking his fringe.

'No' Marian grinned. 'You know the internet has its falls backs'

'Like not knowing the guy you're talking to is actually the guy from school?' Robin chuckled.

'Yeah. But the major one? It's not being able to do this' Marian wrapped her hands around Robin's neck and pulled him down, crashing her lips to his.

**Ta-daaaaah!!!**


	14. The Girl's Addictive

**Isn't it amazing how a guy's attention can change your perspective and make you feel so amazing? It's silly but I suppose the Riddle of Female Self Esteem is not one to be cracked by this writer. xx **

**PS: Yes, Robin's car is a Volvo, just like Edward Cullen's!! I couldn't help myself**

Marian slammed her hand on her bedside table, searching for her vibrating phone. She shut off the alarm without opening her eyes then curled her arms around her pillow, sighing deeply. She could feel a smile creeping onto her lips, breaking into a full grin. _Was it true? Yep. Robin Locksley…._

She jumped up, grabbing her dressing gown from the floor and all but skipping to the bathroom, cranking up the shower. The scalding hot water worked into her shoulders and she imagined it might be Robin's hands one day, massaging her, crawling over her skin, warm and soft, rubbing…

The grin was still there as she ran back to her room, turning on the radio with some Kylie Minogue and slipping into her grey bra and panties. Running her brush through her hair, Marian caught her reflection in the full length mirror. She paused, examining her body. The boy cutt panties did great things for her hips and the grey looked good against her skin, making her paler, smoother almost. She ran her hands down her legs, freshly shaved and smooth too, then up her toned stomach, her laced bra and her perfectly combed hair. She grinned and tussled it, making it messy, disarrayed. Any other day shed be standing there, hating herself. Seeing only her flaws. Like her curves that so didn't need to be there. The way her skin looked blotchy in this light and the way her hair would never sit right. But not today. Today she felt good. Sexy. Desired. Because today, she had the flesh and blood Aro in her life. Today, Robin was picking her up for school.

She pulled in a pair of skinny jeans, boots, and her black top. Her curls were drying now, they looked windswept and she wondered why she'd bothered brushing and freaking every other day. Marian considered some makeup but decided against it, stuffing her books into her bag; Shakespeare's Hamlet, The Rise and Decline of the Roman Empire and her Latin dictionary. Then she basically fluttered around her room, pulling the odd sock out of her bed and shoving it into the dirty linen.

Finally it came to a quarter past eight and she waited in the front room, checking the mirror every two seconds for a certain Volvo. At least she knew one car now; Volvo. Robins' car. And when it came gliding down the road, sending puddles of water splashing onto the sidewalk, she grinned, grabbing her bag.

Marian pushed back her shoulders as she walked towards him. She opened the door and slide in then he leaned across and brushed his lips gently across hers. 'Hey'

'Hey' Marian breathed, her heart actually accelerated, she just thought that was an expression but it was pounding away in her chest. She could smell his delicious deodorant and felt her legs weaken despite sitting down.

Robin grinned at her and started the car up. 'So..'

Marian smiled at him. 'Do you need a keyboard?'

'No, do you?' he asked.

'I thought we could use our voices today' she leant back into his comfortable seat, he'd worked his ass off an entire summer to buy his uncles next-to-new car. They'd sat in it for about an hour last night, when it got too cold to stay outside. They'd talked, finally gotten past the awkwardness and shock. Then they'd kissed and, oh god, touched. She'd slept that night with the memory of his large, warm hands around her waist, curling upwards. Marian had been so nervous, never actually ever having a boyfriend and knowing how many "experiences" he'd had. But his touch was so amazing it had completely distracted her. He'd barely brushed her through her sports shirt and she desperately resisted pushing herself forward and begging for those hands to continue.

Marian watched as Robin turned up I Gotta Feeling and he turned the corner. 'What are you thinking?'

He glanced at her. 'how the guys are gonna react. Will Djac – is that her name? – be surprised?'

'Yeah Djac. She's gonna _freak_. Then die. Then come back to start screaming and squealing'

Robin laughed. 'can't wait'

'And Much? And… your teammates?' Marian felt a pang as she thought of their reaction. She'd heard how much the guys meant to Robin and she knew their approval would mean a lot to him. What if they didn't like her? Oh god, why did she have to kick Allen in the balls all those weeks ago?

Robin shrugged. 'I don't think they'll be fazed. I'm always getting a new girlfriend'

'Oh' Marian looked out the front windshield, seeing nothing.

'Of course' Robin continued non-chalantly, 'once they see how mad I am for you, they're gonna freak. Then die. The come back to start screaming and squealing'

Now Marian giggled. 'Oh really?'

'Well, Much will.' Robin chuckled.

Marian sat back again. _…how mad I am for you…_ He was mad for her. She didn't see anything else of the journey to school and only snapped back when Robin was pulling the keys out of ignition.

'You coming?' he asked, half opening his door.

'No' Marian smiled. 'I was thinking of staying here'

Robin's eyes darkened seductively. 'I could stay?… keep you company?'

'Hmmm' Marian twirled a curl in her left hand. 'We might get bored'

Robin leaned over, his right hand going instinctively to her cheek. Yesterday, Marian had been surprised by how warm his lips were. But as they pushed against hers, relentless and begging, all hesitation slipped away. She opened her mouth to sigh but Robin didn't back off, instead he slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently pressing it to hers. Marian put her hands either side of his face, feeling the light stubble there. Feeling bold, she pressed her tongue back against his and felt his groan.

'ah maiden' he pulled back. 'I knew you were trouble'

Marian smiled weakly, trying to regain normal breathing. Then she heard a sudden BAM and she snapped her head forward. She could see Allen and Will standing at the tip of the car, banging on the bonnet. She blushed violently then remembered Robin's windows were tinted. But still, she'd have to get out with them there.

Robin grinned at her red cheeks. God this girl was addictive. If he'd had any fears of her being dull or anti-climatic in person; they were well gone now. She was gorgeous but in that innocent way. Amazing, she reminded him of a real maiden; proper and sweet but when she kissed him, or ran those silky smooth hands that smelt of roses over him he found himself checking for cameras. Surely a guy was gonna jump out in a second going _"surprise! You're on a fake relationship show"._

He opened his door wider, knowing if he didn't get out of this car soon, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from jumping her. He got out, 'morning guys' he said to Will and Allen.

'What were you doing in there?' Will asked.

Just then, the passenger door cracked open and Marian emerged. She was like a sunflower, slowly unfolding herself to stand, pretty and bright, beside his car. She was still blushing mildly and she smiled shyly. 'hi'

Allen grinned deviously. 'Should we say "Who were you doing in there"? eh?'

Marian blushed again, looking down immediately. He couldn't help but grin. 'Will, Allen - be nice and say hello to Marian'

'Marian? As in the bitch that went carnival-freak-crazy at me?' Allen looked at her again, obviously recognizing her.

'You remember; I'm touched' Marian smiled at him, regaining herself.

Will laughed. 'Hey Marian'

She smiled, and then lent into the car o grab her bag. Robin did the same, locking the car and the four of them begun walking towards the school. He fell into pace beside Marian and wound his arm over her shoulders while Allen kept eying her. 'Are you checking out my girl Allen?'

'No' Allen said, swiping at Will as he laughed.

'Good. Cause I'd kick your ass. Or get Marian to' Robin squeezed her shoulders. Will laughed louder and Allen pushed him forward. Will retaliated and grabbed his bag, running forward as Allen gave chase, swearing after him. 'That wasn't half bad' Robin whispered in her ear.

'No' Marian giggled, watching the Allen tackle Will. 'would you care? If Allen hated me?'

They were in the science block now and would have to separate for class. Robin shrugged. 'He doesn't hate you. He's just weirded out by you'

Marian stiffened beneath him. 'Oh that's much better'

He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. 'He's not used to a girl talking to him. All the others just giggled but never opened their mouths otherwise. And that you actually say something that's feisty..-'

'You think I'm feisty?' Marian stopped walking, facing him.

'Yeah….' Robin said, watching her face.

She smiled softly, glancing back over at the guys who were walking into their classroom. Then she stood on her toes, whispering heavily in his ear, 'Just wait Locksley, I'll show you how feisty I really am'. Then Marian placed a soft kiss on his jaw and walked off to her class.

'Maiden?' he yelled after her.

She turned in the busy corridor. 'Yeah?'

He grinned. 'Looking forward to it'

**I really like this chapter. I want it to get raunchy soon- any objections? (really doubting it as I believe you all want them to hook up as much as I do!!)**


	15. Besties Approval

**Hello my beautiful faithful fans whom I don't deserve but love completely! I hope you haven't forgotten about lil old Traditional Rose, because she's back. And updating. Thanks for your patience. Check out my profile for further updates xx**

**AN; just a quick note for anyone who doesn't get it – surfing the crimson wave is a euphemism (see how I worked that word in!!) for that special time of the month....you know!! Ok got that? Good.**

They had been sitting next to each other in English for forty minutes before Marian had gotten the nerve to start talking. She glanced over at her best friend, judging her mood. They were working on Hamlet, and Shakespeare was enough to send Djac into a one-women-destroy-the-world mongrel. But she was chewing Extra Peppermint Gum so that was a plus. Buuuut she was wearing her necklace of a mini pink surfboard. Which meant that she was surfing. _Surfing the crimson wave_. And therefore moody and irritable.

'Are you going to keep looking over at me all lesson?' Djac asked without taking her eyes off her book.

'I haven't decided yet' Marian smiled.

'Let me know when you do' she frowned over the second act.

Marian answered all the questions, having read the play so many times she didn't need to check continually. She pulled out her phone and debated texting Robin_. No. No texting the boyfriend until you tell the best friend about the boyfriend_... 'Djac?'

'Mmmm?'

'If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak?'

Djac put her pen down, leaned back and gave her a considered look. 'Last time you said that you told me most lipsticks contain fish scales. What's up? And please, if it's anything to do with animal anatomy and food, do _not_ share'

'Well most chocolate bars have on average, six bug legs in them... but that's not the point'

'Ewww!' Djac squealed, causing the teacher to glare at them.

Marian blushed and gave Djac a death stare of her own. 'God can you be quiet? Now, promise you won't do a repeat of two seconds ago'

She looked genuinely curious. 'Ok. I promise on a bug infected Cherry Ripe. Spill'

Marian took a deep breath. 'You know that guy I've been emailing?'

'Yeah'

'Well, I met him. In real life. And he explained the whole, standing me up deal. And now, we're kind of, together' she stared down at her hands.

'W-o-w' Djac grinned. 'My little girls growing up.' Then they excitement kicked in. 'Aww honey!! You have a boyfriend!! This is, like, historical. Marian. The emotional retard. Little Miss I can't connect on a normal, teenage level-'

'Thank you. _Any_way-' Marian huffed.

Djac grinned. 'No I don't think so. I think we need to recognise the moment. The first one is always the best. Well, not sex wise. But-'

'Djac!' she blushed red. 'Um'

Djac stared at her and her pen dropped. 'There's more?'

'It's Robin Locksley' she spat it out.

'_What!?'_ Djac screamed.

'Djac, calm down. God. God. Shut up'

'Locksley?! Lockleys's Aro?' Djac looked a mixture of horrified and gonna-pee-her-pants-excited.

'People are looking at us' Marian grumbled under her breath, leaning over the desk in an attempt to look like she was captivated in seventeenth century Denmark.

Not a chance. Djac shoved her roughly from the side, almost making Marian fall off her chair. 'Spill. Now.'

'I don't know. He was Aro. And now were together. That's all' Marian turned the page, thinking she should've done this somewhere she could run away easily.

'That is not all' Djac looked at her, obviously waiting for more.

'What?'

Djac rolled her eyes. 'So, all this time. It was him. Talking to you?'

'Yeah'

'God, make me drag it outa you. You said he was all deep and meaningful and smart... we're talking about the same guy right?'

'The womanising, boneheaded, jock' Marian bit her lip. '...Thing is, that's not the guy I know. I didn't fall for some monosyllabic egotist. I know him as this sweet, kind, considerate guy who I can talk to.' Marian paused, not seeing the words in the book. 'And I find it hard to talk to people' she whispered.

'Sweetheart' Djac ran her hands through Marian's hair, pulling it back behind her ear. 'I know. I know it's hard for you. And I know you're one tough cookie who's bullshit-intolerant. So if you like him, and say he's a good guy, then he is. I'm so happy for you babe'

'Thanks' Marian leaned into her arms, loving the familiar smell of frankincense that was consistently wrapped around Djac.

The bell rang loudly and the class rushed to the door. Djac began slowly packing up her things, then carefully zipping her side bag. 'You know were always the last ones out?' Marian watched the slow sceptical, smiling.

Djac poked out her tongue. 'You don't have to wait for me'

'You're my bestie, you accepted my new relationship status with minimal screaming and you're surfing. I think you might just be worth it'

She ran her hand over her necklace, frowning. 'I'm craving pineapple'

Marian laughed, walking out the door backwards, 'you're gonna be scary when you're pregnant'

Djac grinned. 'I'll be terrifying if _you_ get pregnant any time soon.'

Marian frowned, confused, and tripped over her feet. And she felt those warm hands around her waist, supporting her, holding her steady. 'Careful Maiden' that deep voice in her ear.

She turned around, smiling. 'Thanks. Hey'

He chuckled 'Hey'. His eyes were so green, covered in humour, and excitement at seeing her. They must have been staring at each other because Djac coughed.

'Hello' She said waay too loudly.

'I'm Allan' Allan yelled, standing next to Robin.

'Djac' she laughed, still speaking loudly.

'He's Will!' Allan nodded at the tall brunette Djac had eyed a few weeks ago. 'Don't you just hate it when people in a relationship go off into their own little world and leave the rest of us in an awkward silence?!'

'Why are you still yelling?' Robin yelled.

'To break through the romantic ravine' Will mumbled.

'What!' Allan put his hand to his ear. 'Speak up man. I can't hear you over the sounds of go-go eyes over there'

'Mr A'Dale!' bellowed the man voice from across the corridor. 'Why is it that I find you and your posse inside at lunchtime, yelling as though you're the only ones around?'

'No sir' Allan shook his head, grinning and winking at Robin. 'I don't think I'm the only one around. It's Robin who gets lost in Marian's eyes and forgets all knowledge of time and space'

Robin groaned and pulled Marian closer.

The teacher looked over each of the students, clearly confused but unwilling to admit it. 'Well then, Mr Locksley can join the rest of you in detention this afternoon and work on his anaemia'.

'_Amnesia_' Marian mumbled as the gang walked out the doors to the oval. Robin shot her a questioning look. 'When you have memory loss. Amnesia. Anaemia is a blood disorder'

Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she spoke. 'So smart' he whispered in her ear then lightly kissed her hair. 'Well, one day hanging out with me and I've already gotten you into detention'

'I don't mind' Marian smiled.

Robin glanced ahead where Djac was laughing with Allan and Will. 'Not exactly my idea of a first date'

'We've had cyber dates.' Marian mumbled. '....So, what _is_ your idea of a first date?'

**Whew! First update for **_**Dear Anonymous **_**DONE. Don't freak, I will update quickly. I like how this is the first chapter where I refer to them as 'the gang'. But now the big question; Where will Robin and Marian go on their first date? Hmmmmm. Stay tuned. xx**


	16. Taio Cruz

**Typical. I decide on my comeback and then my computer fails. Auugh. But I actually wrote this chapter then it got lost in the virus so I wrote it completely differently and I like this one so much better. Originally I had them going to a swanky restaurant but I think this suits Robin better. I wrote this one listening to Taio Cruz "She's like a Star' and 'Heartbreaker' and I recommend listening to them both – not just because he's perhaps the greatest poet since Shakespeare – but because both songs suit Marian and Robin beautifully. xx**

'Classy' Marian said in a dead-pan voice. Robins palms broke into a sweat but then she turned and grinned at him madly.

'You like?' her smile was contagious.

'I like' She nodded before walking through the automatic doors. 'So... what's the plan?'

'A little sugar, caffeine and salt – all the essential food groups' He took her hand, leading her to the candy isle. 'Then back to the car so we can find a suitable base'

'Base?' Marian laughed, picking up a family packet of MnMs for his approval. He nodded. 'Sounds interesting'.

It probably wasn't the kind of first date Marian was used to, even though she'd sworn she'd never been taken on one but Robin found that hard to believe considering her general goddess tendencies. He'd seen her house though, seen her designer clothes and heard her speak enough to know that she was loaded. The guys that ran in her circle wouldn't take her anywhere that had a kids menu and paper napkins. So he'd decided to skip the whole trying-to-act-rich-and-articulate and taken her to the local petrol station. He wasn't a complete scab though so he insisted on buying their meal; chocolate, chips, Grande pink slushies and lollipops. Marian giggled when he bought her the tacky plastic flower pin that flashed purple and red though, 'better than a banquette' she'd sworn, pinning it to her dress proudly.

Then they loaded back into his Volvo and started driving. 'Augh I hate night time music' Marian frowned at the radio. 'Cd?' Robin grinned and pressed play. One of his old CDs was playing; Taio Cruz. 'No way!' Marian squealed.

'You know him?' Robin asked. That was a surprise.

'Err yeah' Marian rolled her eyes, looking adorably cute. 'I love him'

Robin thought about that as they listened to Break Your Heart. How odd that she loved the same artists as he did. He'd thought they had almost nothing in common. Allan had once said; you can tell how long the relationship will last by the girls taste in music. Based on her proclaimed love of Taio Cruz, he could very willingly propose to her. But then that might just be because always wanted to have her there so he could ask her questions about random news events or look over and see the soft smile on her lips as she listened to the chorus. _Slow down Locksley, only the first date yet. And you used to have trademark on the school man-whore._ Suddenly the lyrics seemed too close to comfort.

'_Now listen to me baby... they call me heart-breaker. _

_Don't wanna deceive ya. _

_I might tear you apart. Told you from the start. _

_I'm only gonna break break your heart._

But Marian didn't seem to hear the innuendo he did. And he wouldn't break her heart. He was distracted by Marian squealing again as song number two came on. She's like a Star. Now this song he could get in to. It was written for his Maiden.

_... And she's the only one who understands me..._

_She's the only one I want by my side_

_She's the only one that I believe can save my life_

_She makes me want to be a better man alright_

_She's higher than the sky the suns and the moons_

_She's like a star_

God were the lyrics written about her? It seemed it. Without thinking really he pulled into the car park.

'Sherwood Elementary?' Marian asked.

'My old school' Robin shrugged. 'I come here to think'

'About the good old days when the definition of drama was when someone stole your pencil?'

'Yeah actually' Robin laughed. 'Before bitching and random sluts'

'Huh' Marian nodded, looking across the green oval. It was illuminated beautifully in the moonlight, the blades of grass looking fragile and slippery. '...Do you think about them often?'

'Who? The sluts?' Robin asked.

Marian rolled her eyes. 'Yes'

'Umm I guess. Mainly because they're pro at the mind-fuck' Robin thought for a moment. How many times would he wind up here at midnight, wondering why his latest conquest went off because he decided to play footie instead of watching a romantic comedy? Or because he talked to another girl? And how many times would he be left reeling after the vicious rumours, bitch slaps and verbal abuse? Too many.

'Then why bother? With them I mean" she made it sound so simple.

And glanced over at her, ready to say something but it slipped from his mind when he saw her. So sweet and kind, worried about him and his mental state. Why had he ever bothered with the brainless, cruel girls? It seemed so stupid to even ever worry about them when he could have a girl like Maiden.

'Your slushies melting' Marian smiled, handing him his drink.

He took it but then held it up. 'What shall we drink to?'

'Ummm' Marian gnawed on her bottom lip, thinking. 'The Internet'. She looked so pleased with her answer he could only smile. 'For bringing up together so we could have this Taio Cruz/ Chocolate/Sherwood Elementary infused moment'

'And hopefully many more to come?' He smiled.

'Definitely' Marian hit her plastic cup lightly against his, grinning.

Xx

When she looked at the clock again it was one thirty in the morning. How had time gone so quickly? They'd downed the MnMs, chips and chocolate as they talked. About nothing. It was fantastic. Marian had never had a conversation for this long that wasn't about_ something_. Politics. The state of the world economy. The colossal failure of The United Nations. But the words flowed freely between them, with only tiny comfortable silences. They talked about school and friends, music. It felt weird that she was only now just having her first proper 'date'. Weirder still that it was with Robin. But despite her knowledge that he was the resident school crush and believed to be rather two dimensional, she didn't feel the least bit shy or bored. He was Robin, her Robin, not the one the rest of the school knew.

And she hadn't felt weird or pressured when he'd leaned in and kissed her, softly parting her mouth like she was something precious needing to be unwrapped with upmost care. But some part of her mind registered that she was the latest in a long line of kisses; no one could be this good on their first time. Which made her feel claustrophobic. Before Robin she'd never kissed a guy let alone made out with one. And Robin had kissed heaps of girls. Girls who'd kissed heaps of boys. Girls who knew what they were doing. She pulled back instinctively.

'What's wrong?' Robin asked, his voice deep.

'Nothing' Marian blushed, trying to tell her brain to move the rest of her body away from him.

'Your lips...' Robin trailed off.

She looked up at him quickly. Was he going to comment on how the failed epically? 'What about them?'

'They're so red' He murmured, reaching up and running his thumb along her bottom lip.

'Its the slushie' Marian blushed again.

'No' he shook his head slowly. 'They're always red. Like roses'

And right then Marian promised she'd never scoff at another bad line from a movie or judge a girl who gave it up to a guy on a first date. Because the words didn't sound corny coming from him. And she quite happily wouldve given Robin anything in that moment.

But he moved his hand away and put it on the steering wheel, sighing loudly. 'Its late'

'Yeah' Marian made no indication that she wanted to go home but he started the keys anyway. He drove her home way too quickly. When they got to her house all the lights were off.

'Your folks aren't waiting up for you then?' he asked, looking at her house intently.

'Nah' she shook her head, taking off her seatbelt. 'They trust me'

Robin whistled 'How'd ya manage that?'

Marian shrugged. 'By never doing anything that would jeopardise it or cause them to feel I needed supervision, a chaperone or guidelines.'

Robin squinted at her, a smirk playing on his lips. 'Too late for so many big words'

'Too early' Marian corrected then she leaned across and kissed his lips lightly before she could stop herself. 'See ya soon' she grinned, popping the door open.

'Night Maiden' he called and he waited until she was safely inside before turning backing out of her driveway.

Before she could collapse into a sugar/exhaustion coma Marian quickly updated her status.

'Had the best night of my life and looking forward for the rest of them. Sleeping Maiden out. Xx.'

**And if you want a little teaser trailer, listen to Heartbreaker and really listen to the lyrics. It'll give you a hint at where I'm going. Thats all. Love you heaps. xx**


	17. Books

**This one's for Rebecca!!! Without her I'd probably have taken weeks to update this one.**

**Thankyou sweetie, feel better!! xx**

**xx**

Robin and Marian had been officially dating for one month. The school had done their usual round of rumours, all speculating on Locksley's latest girl. Needless to say there were all a little shocked by Marian and her general non-blonde, non-bimbo attitude. That had only begun the horrible story that Robin was screwing her in exchange for Marian doing his homework.

Being in the spotlight of what she described as 'the worst character assassination since Bush' had upset Marian, much to Robin's surprise. 'Maiden, they're just a couple of rumours,' he said once he'd found her sitting crossed legged at the bottom of a library isle, books spread around her. 'You _can_ actually come out for lunch you know'.

'No thanks' she didn't even look up from her textbook, one of the biggest books he'd ever seen.

He plopped down next to her. 'I know for a fact you don't have any undone homework left. You did it all last night while I struggled with my _one_ essay'

'I told you I'd help you' she turned the page.

'And I told you people will stop talking eventually'

'Sure they will. I'll just stay in here until that happens k?'

Robin leaned back on his palms and sighed; frustrated. 'You gonna look at me?'

'Reading' she replied, tucking her hair behind her hair.

'And what, pray tell, is so interesting you can't peel you eyes away for a second to look at your handsome, charming boyfriend?'

Finally she grinned but kept stubbornly looking at her book. 'Rise and Decline of the Roman Empire'

'I thought your history class was 'World War Two'?'

'It is' she motioned vaguely to the books to his left.

He frowned. 'Then why are you reading about Caesar and chariots and wine?'

'....Because it's one of my favourites' the sentence sounded like a question.

'Maiden' he chuckled.

'Yes?' she finally looked up at him, a smiling shyly.

His eyes lingered on her lips. 'Nothing. It's just I've never dated a girl who read _for fun'_

She frowned and quickly looked back at her book. 'Why don't you go play football with the gang? Allan's gonna be cut if you miss out again'

'Nah I'm good' he roughly shoved the books separating them and scooted to her side, close enough to smell her raspberry lip-gloss.

'Don't hurt them!' Marian cried.

'The books?' Robin asked.

'Yes the books' Marian put "The Rise and Decline of The Roman Empire" in his lap then leaned forward; gently pilling the books back up. 'They've always been so nice to me, even when everyone else isn't.'

Robin watched her as her fingers lingered gently on their bindings, putting them in size order. He read the titles, "A Complete History of World War Two", "The Stauffenberg Story", "Symbolism in Nazi Germany".... all textbooks. All books he normally associated with school work and, therefore, gave little to no interest. But the way she smiled quietly when she picked up the smallest book, "The Diary of Anne Frank", showed they were so much more to her.

She had already told him that, while she loved Djac and her girlfriends madly, they often never understood her. And while he knew they didn't mean anything by it, Robin had heard the small comments they had made, the names; "nerd", "freak", and saw Marian's reaction. While careful to not show any offence, her eyes would grow wide when they called her "bookworm" un-expectantly and the way she would bow her head to hide her embarrassment. It also amazed him that no one else noticed her response to the gentle teasing. It made him slightly angry that her friends couldn't see how painfully shy Marian was about her brains. But in a way, he liked that he was the only one to notice the little things about her. It made him think that they weren't as completely mismatched as everyone said.

'I thought you loved modern history' he said quietly.

She straightened back up, pulling her hair over her right shoulder, giving him the perfect view of her long, creamy neck. 'I do. But it's so _sad._ I mean, don't get me wrong, Pompey was horrible and so was the Gladiator tournaments but... Like with the Nazis, we have pictures of what they did. We have firsthand accounts of what those people went through... it just personifies it in a way that is both horrific and brilliant. And real...' He couldn't resist it; Robin leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her hand went up the spot on her face. 'What was that for?'

'You have so much passion about everything. I'm just trying to show my passion for the one thing _I _am truly passionate about' he grinned.

She giggled deliciously. 'You know your mates would backhand you to the other side of the room if they heard you talk like that'

'That's why I'm not telling them, I'm telling _you_' he pulled the massive book between their laps. 'Now you gonna try and educate me about the Romans?'

He watched as she opened the book expertly back to the page she was on. He had long ago learned that Marian never used bookmarks; _"That way I can always look back on the pages I've read already, to get to know the book"._ Maybe it was stupid to "get to know a book" but she always knew where a quote was in a book and, hey, he happened to believe his shirt signed by David Beckham gave him superpowers occasionally so maybe Marian wasn't completely crazy.

xx

When lunch was over, and they'd waited the standard five minutes so the crowd had mostly dissipated, Robin and Marian walked to class. They both had English, and their classrooms were in the same corridor. Robin stopped half way down the hall, putting his hands round Marian's waist. She routinely put her arms around his neck. 'So...'

'So' he grinned, quickly giving her lips a quick kiss and laughing at her surprised face. She hit him playfully. 'So there's a party tomorrow night...'

'Oh yeah?' Marian nodded politely.

'Yeah and I dunno, I'm expected to make an appearance and I'd love to have my beautiful girlfriend there...'

'Robin Locksley, are you asking me on a date?' she smiled.

'Yes. Will you go with me?'

'Hmmm' she bit her bottom lip, making a show of debating the question. 'A party. With people. And people talking. Talking about me'

'About us' he corrected.

'Yes but I'm the one who's not used to the gossip surrounding me like bodyguards on Mugabe'

'You know I have no idea who he is' Robin squeezed her tightly. 'And you know I'll be with you the entire time'

'Really?' she grinned.

'Course. I'm not gonna leave you alone for a second or some other guy'll realise how amazing you are and attempt to steal you away and I'd have to fight him and it'd just get bloody and then you'd have to patch me up'

Marian laughed. 'Nice'

'That a yes?'

'Yes' Marian leaned in and kissed him gently and pulled away far too quickly. 'Were so late for class'. She pulled away and hurried down a few doors to her class.

'Maiden?' he yelled.

'Yeah?' she paused at her classroom.

'Who is Mugabe anyway?'

'Google it' she called over her shoulder and disappeared into her class.

xx

**Now have you all listened to Heart Breaker by Taio Cruz?? HMMMM??? Get on it for spoilers.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and Hope Rebecca's feeling better after her nap xx**


	18. Birthdays Are Overrated

**Hey all, how you doing?? Hope you like this one and don't forget to check out my new website. I won't continue with it if no one responds xx**

Marian winced when she heard the knock on her front door. _Augh. Not him. Please –I'm begging you Lady Gaga – don't let it be him. _She quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand and glanced in the hall mirror. She was all red and puffy, her eyes still watering. Her hair was a mess, not surprising considering the amount of times she'd wrung her hands through it in frustration that morning. A few deep breaths and then the knocking came again, this time more urgently. Mentally preparing herself, she swung open the front door, a little too dramatically.

'Robin!' she smiled, desperately attempting to appear normal. 'Hey, what are you doing here?'

'Um...' there was a pause as, she was sure, he took in her hideous appearance. His green eyes raked over her face which was trying, and failing, to be constructed into the picture of happiness. She smiled even wider in compensation. 'How are you?'

'Yeah good, you?' she nodded enthusiastically. He opened his mouth to speak but the phone rang. Marian flinched and she couldn't stop the traitor tears forming in her eyes again. 'Jesus Christ' she muttered pathetically.

'Maiden, what's wrong? He asked, looking insanely worried by her reaction at the phone call.

She then went to speak but the bloody call sound shrilly interrupted. 'Hold on a sec'. She dashed from the foyer to the side table that held the phone. She bent down and yanked the little black wire out of the wall. Then she picked up the phone and the receiver, opened the adjacent cupboard and flung them both inside, slamming the door.

Robin watched all of this with growing concern. When she turned around, she had fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. He instantly stepped inside her house, wanting to get closer and comfort her. But she straightened up her shoulder in an adorable "I'm a tough lil cookie" way and let out a sharp breath. 'Let's get out of here' she said decisively, grabbing his hand and yanking him out the door.

Robin glanced back at the cupboard. 'But don't you wanna ans-'

'No'. She gave him another tug and then banged the front door shut behind them.

xx

'So' Marian said. They'd been driving around for about twenty minutes in Robin's Volvo and he still hadn't asked her a single question about her episode in her house.

'So' He answered, smiling over at her before returning his gaze to the upcoming roundabout.

'Aren't you going to ask about me.....moment back there?' Marian raised her eyebrows. She hadn't let any more stupid tears fall since she stepped over the threshold of her house and the swelling was slowly going down.

'Nope' Robin grinned at the road. He didn't need to be looking at her to know her reaction.

'Why not?' Marian frowned.

He chuckled. 'Kinda realised by now, when you have something to say, I'll know about it. And if you don't want to talk about it then professionally trained torturers wouldn't be able to get it out of you. Even if they ripped out your nails or shined that bright interrogation light in your face'.

'Aren't you curious?' Marian pressed.

'Yeah I'm curious' he shrugged.

'But you're not going to force me. Not going to force me to do anything I don't want to do' she mused, almost whispering.

Robin realised there was a deeper layer to this he didn't get. He paused before answering, 'No... No I wouldn't ever make you do something you weren't comfortable with'. He glanced over at her as she conspicuously wiped her hand over her eyes. 'Are you crying?'

'No' Marian smiled, wiping more tears. 'It's just nice. Nice to not have to put a face on for someone. And for that someone to actually realise I'm not going to ever react normally and be ok with that'. Robin watched the road as he thought about that_. Her parents, maybe? _They'd organised for him to come pick her up this morning and they'd hang on their day off. But then she was crying, and hiding phones and now she was speaking so cryptically. Would he ever figure this girl out? Maybe that was why he was actually so into her, because she always kept him guessing. And he was so very, very into her. She sighed, raking a hand through her curly hair. 'It was Eve. On the phone. She's been calling all morning. So has Alice. And Djac.'

'Oh?' he tried to keep his face neutral in encouragement.

She bit her lip. 'They're mad at me. Because ... I didn't tell them something. And then they found out. And they were pissed. And then I was pissed. And hurt. And yeah'

'That's um vague.' He said and Marian laughed a little.

'It's just...' she sighed heavily. 'If I tell you what it is, you're going to react. In a bad way. And I don't want to get mad or hurt by you too'

He looked over at her. 'Maiden, I won't react badly. I won't get mad.'

She seemed to examine him for a moment. Looking for something. 'Fine. I'll tell you. But only if you don't say or do anything. Ok?'

'Ok' He nodded, turning down a quiet street.

'It's my birthday' she blurted out quickly.

Robin stared at her in surprise. _Her birthday?! Was that all? That's why she was upset. That's stupid. _He grinned, 'Happy Birthday!'

'No, you said you wouldn't say anything' Marian looked really disappointed.

'But why...?' Robin looked at her again in amazement. She was seriously upset about this. 'Ok... pretend I didn't say a word.'

'I am' Marian looked out the front windshield again.

'So, why are you cut at Djac?' Robin asked quietly.

'...Because –_somehow- _she found out about my bloody birthday. And she _promised_ me she wouldn't say anything or tell anyone' Marian glanced at him_. Message received_ he thought. 'But she did. She told, like, Eve and Alice and put it on facebook and now they're wanting to throw a massive rave and come round and-'Marian cut off, looking more upset than before. She sighed shakily. 'I know I'm sounding like a brat. Ohh poor me, my friends want to give me presents and have a party. But it's like... they don't even know me. I don't want a party. I don't want any more attention. And Djac... she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone. Like she didn't understand why it was important for me to keep it a secret so she figured it wasn't worth protecting. She told everyone because that's what she would want. I just think when a friend asks something of you, you do it. No questions asked. You don't go putting it on bloody facebook'

Robin watched as she frustratingly wiped yet more tears away. He pulled over silently on the side of the street; there was no way he could attempt to fathom the creature next to him while driving safely. Yes, he thought it was incredibly weird for someone to not want to make a big deal of their birthday. But then, he'd always had big parties with heaps of people. That was him. He liked people and people liked him. But Maiden... she didn't like any attention. She liked quiet, simple things. And, he was learning, she also liked keeping things to herself.

He had already come to realise that her friends often did things like this; teasingly calling her a freak when she spurted out some big words or even just getting her chocolate milk when she always drank coffee flavoured. It wasn't that they were mean or unobservant. It was just that they weren't as kind and considerate as her. Marian would always remember when someone had a test and ask them how it went. Or would think to buy them a lollipop when she knew they'd just had maths and would probably want to commit suicide from lack of sugar and fun. Yeah, had he known he would've loved to buy her something and help throw her a party. But he knew she didn't say anything because she didn't like that kind of thing. And he would respect that.

'Maiden, come here' he said gently, unbuckling his belt and pulling her into his arms. He felt her cling tightly to the front of his t-shirt like a child as he stroked her hair. 'It's ok. You don't like to make a fuss. That's ok'

'Apparently not' her voice cracked with tears. 'Apparently it makes me even weirder. And it makes me ungrateful.'

'You're not ungrateful. Djac's the one who broke a promise'

'But I should be happy she wants to throw me a party'

'Says who?'

'Says Djac'

'Exactly'. She sighed, her grip on his shirt still tight. 'So you're a little different. She should be embracing it. And not telling your secrets on Facebook.'

'That's what I said' she sniffed. 'God. Bad things always happen on my birthday'

'Like what?' he asked gently.

'I don't know' She shrugged dismissively. 'But why can't I just not want presents and a party? Do I have to have a reason? If it's meant to by "my day" or whatever, can't I just choose not to tell anyone?'

He kissed the crown of her head. 'You didn't tell me'

'No I didn't mean-'

'It's ok' he smiled. 'You didn't have to tell me. Hanging out with me would be the biggest gift of your year anyway'

Marian pulled back, lightly hitting his shoulder and laughing. 'I'm _such_ a lucky girl'

'Yeah you are. Girls would kill for a present like me' He grinned deviously.

'Whatever' she rolled her eyes, they were still a little watery.

'Let's just go do something and take your mind off it.'

She leaned back in her seat, biting her lip and deliberating. Despite her distress two minutes ago, she looked radiant. The crying had somehow brought out a sort of glow in her skin with a blush in her cheeks too. The tears had stuck to her lashes, making them dark and long. Her hair was curly and in disarray, and her shirt lightly crumpled. She looked _sexy_. Sitting in the front seat of his Volvo, quietly biting her big bottom lip. And they were in a deserted street, with no school and no gang to interrupt them. Just as he was about to suggest a particular activity as yet undone by them, she met his eyes with her own sparkling blue. 'What?' she asked self-consciously. She brought a hand up to her face as if to wipe something off it. She was blushing more now too, god help him. Suddenly all he could think about was how flushed her skin would look with his pressed up against it. How good it would be to bite her bottom lip himself.

'I've got an idea' she said. Was it her or his deviate mind that made her voice sound so sultry?

'Yeah?' he subconsciously licked his lips.

Marian smiled. 'How's about.. paintball?' A groan escaped him before he could stop it. 'What, don't you want to?'

'Oh I want to' Robin let that sink for a moment, wondering if Marian would pick up his meaning. Then he jerked his keys in the ignition, waking his engine. 'Let's go' _before my instincts get the better of me and I jump this vulnerable sexy creature._

***claps hands* i reaaaally like this chapter. And I have to say, the idea's not completely original. I did get some like... outside influences from a guy. But I would never kiss and tell (I would only write about it as fiction mwahaha). But I quite like the end of this chapter. Let me know if you share my feelings or think I'm a freak and it actually sucks. Love, me.**


End file.
